


Eternally Take Heart

by Kateis_Cakeis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Arthur has magic, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis
Summary: Merlin was done. He was. Waiting was killing him enough, so why not take his life into his own hands?But there was one problem with that. Arthur. Of course the prat would decide to come back just in time.Although, things had changed with him. Calm, knowledgeable and willing to do work. Oh, and there was the added quality of his magic too. His strange, never truly seen before, magic.What did it all mean for the destined two?





	1. Huelwen

It was time. It had been a long thought in the process, but the decision had been made. 2018 was a year too far. 1500 was just rounding down. It was a few years more than that. Though, an accurate number only hurt all the more. So, 1500 it was.

As always, it was dreary, gloomy, rainy. It was on and off, the rain. Puddles lay upon the tarmac, mud squelched, and people cowered under umbrellas. Or, at least, they tried to. A windy day allowed for no protection from rain. Luckily for the people, the rain was nothing but a drizzle and would soon pass.

But one man, one old man, had been travelling. With his two, full to the brim, brown bags – which looked to be from the early to mid-1900s – and his sleeping bag. A blue one, to match with the speedy blue lorry that had just flown on by, with no remorse for the old man who was heading to his final destination.

He had wrapped up warm for this occasion, over five months ago. Where he set out to see all the landscapes in the country. From the Great Stones of Nemeton, to old pubs and great valleys he wished to see, one last time. Now, he was back, in Avalon. Where a broken tower lay to his left and cars whirled past on his right. A blue lorry was hardly a worry nowadays, but he had something far too important on his mind to get knocked down by a mere car.

That tower, that lake. It brought so much sorrow to him, even now. It had been so long, he was old now in every way. He had lost everything, and he did so over and over again. Though, nothing could amount to the pain and grief of losing his destined one. Nothing could ever compare to that.

It was easy to be jealous of normal people, who could die and leave the world. But staying forever, that was brutal. He wasn’t the only one. The only immortal one. There were others, but they weren’t the ones who had lost their soulmate. Their destiny hadn’t been written at the dawn of time. It was easy to be jealous of that too.

Making it to the lake was simple. Once he crossed the barrier that separated grass from the road, otherwise known as a small fence, he sauntered down to the lake. To the place where all the worst memories violently attacked him until he was drained from any logic, from any emotion apart from immense sadness. All he wanted then was sleep, or death. Death was easier than sleep. Sleep was a process, death was swift.

No one came here. Even if the island was a heritage point, there was no real history there to attract anyone. Besides, the road was too close, there was nowhere to park and it was too cold this time of year. It was extremely rural and everywhere was surrounded by trees. The man had already walked by the nearest house for a mile or two. It was safe to do this here.

He took off his bags, throwing them to the ground. He longingly looked to his sleeping bag and logic flowed through him, for a moment. But no, sleep was not needed. He had already decided his fate five months ago. There was no turning back now. A step into the water confirmed it.

He walked further and further in until the water crashed into and moved around his waist. Cold was an understatement, but he had dressed for the occasion. It didn’t matter now, nothing mattered now. The dead yet emotional look in his eyes spoke volumes. Really, nothing was here for him. Nothing at all.

“ _Merlin… Emrys…_ ” the lake echoed, mystically.

“Hello, Freya,” Merlin called out, his eyes filled with moisture.

“ _You’ve come for the sword, haven’t you?_ ”

He glanced down, to the water. Looking at his reflection, his older self, someone he was but wasn’t. It had torn him apart for centuries, being young. Old was the only option on the table. “I have. Please don’t stop me this time.”

“ _Is this wise, Merlin? Arthur hasn’t returned yet, he may need you._ ”

“Arthur never needed me. He can fend for himself if he returns, my time is done. It’s done.”

“ _Merlin… He is your–_ ”

“Stop! Just… stop!” His eyes couldn’t hold all the liquid within, so it spilt. It spilt all down his face. The tears were relentless as they fell. Not only skimming along his cheeks, but falling into the lake. The ripples echoed within the water.

“ _Alright… Here_.”

A sword emerged from the water’s depths, a hand grasped it. Merlin smiled weakly, wiping the tears from his eyes, yet they still fell. Freya, reluctantly, gave up the sword. Merlin took it into his hands and as he did, the years shed off him. Goodbye long white hair and beard, hello clean shaven and short dark hair. After his younger image had been reinstated, Merlin took to studying Excalibur. It still felt the same, looked the same, it was all the same. 1500 years did nothing to a sword like this. He angled it, ready to plunge it into his heart, or anywhere that would finally, _finally_ , end his pain, his suffering.

But it never did. Even when he tried and moved, nothing happened. For a hand had grabbed onto his arm, yanking it away from his body and the sword with it. Merlin stood, bewildered by what he saw before him. This arm was different to Freya’s. It was far more muscular, that was a certainty. But whose was it? And why did they bother with Merlin’s life or death? Though, the reality hit him swiftly and his eyes widened as far as they would go.

“Merlin, what have I told you about using swords?” a voice boomed in his head. How was that possible? How was _that_ voice in his head?

The lake bubbled in front of him. It created a mini whirlpool and in the middle, blond hair surfaced first. Then, he rose. Kitted out in his old cloak, chainmail and armour. With those blue eyes filled with galaxies gazing at Merlin.

“Hm? Are you going to answer?” This time the words were said out loud.

“That I’m useless?” Merlin quipped with a smile.

Arthur’s expression softened at the sight of that smile. His mouth quirked upwards. “Merlin…” he all but squeaked out.

Merlin was now choking back his tears, he was so overwhelmed, so full of every perfect little emotion in the world. “Arthur…”

And there came the hug, and with it, the release of Merlin’s arm and the fall of Excalibur. As it sunk into the water it was snatched away by none other than its great protector. The hug, embrace, the closeness, it was the least they both needed after so long.

“You’re calm…” Merlin pointed out as the two separated, soaking wet from the hip down due the lake they were still standing in.

“I have so much to explain to you. Why don’t why talk over lunch?”

“What do _you_ have to explain to _me_?”

“That’s not easy to explain either.”

He sighed. “Well you can’t go in _those_ clothes, Arthur.”

“Let’s get out of this lake first, shall we?”

The two dragged themselves out, against the heaviness of their wet clothes. When the water shrunk their clothes to their skin, it didn’t make it any easier to walk. They both fell to the ground after making it to the shore, spluttering and laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

“I was trapped in the lake, and Avalon, with Freya,” Arthur admitted for the first step of his long explanation.

Merlin sat up, turning to him. “This is going to be complicated, isn’t it? Your story.”

“There’s one part that’s easy to explain.” He scrambled to his feet and water drained from him. He raised his arm up, bent his elbow and clicked his fingers. With a grin firmly planted on his face, his clothes changed. No more armour, no more overbearing cloak. Rather a red t-shirt and joggers now lay upon him.

“You… have magic?”

Arthur shrugged. “Always had it, apparently. Only I couldn’t use it until my death.”

“Why…?”

“I’ll explain over lunch. Now dry your clothes, or change them. I’ll get your bags.”

“You’re actually lifting a finger?”

“ _God_ , _Merlin_ , it’s been 1500 years. Things have changed.”

“Yeah, they have,” he mumbled under his breath.

As Arthur went off to locate the bags, Merlin glanced down at his manky clothes and his eyes flashed gold. To match with his truly medieval hipster style, Merlin was wearing a scarf wrapped around his neck, a blue t-shirt and jeans. It had been considerable years since he had switched back to his younger self, to try a bit of fashion here and there. But even then, the pain was too great. This, however, was still brand new.

Arthur was too busy picking up the bags and slinging them onto his shoulders to really care what Merlin was doing. Clothes were one thing, but Arthur had much more pressing topics on his mind. He returned, somehow looking like the bags were overpowering him.

“Ah, you’re ready. Come on, off the floor. I hear that there’s a good pub only a mile away.”

Merlin glanced to Arthur, narrowing his eyes. “Who are you and what have you done to Arthur?” He pushed himself off the ground, still with a quizzical look on his face.

“The Arthur you knew grew with the times, and so did you. Let’s not pretend we’re still the people who both died at this lake.” He raised his eyebrows in such a way that didn’t allow for protest.

“You told me not to change.”

“But you’re still over 1500 years old.” He clapped his hands together, rubbing them. “I’m starving. We should head off.”

“And _who_ exactly is going to pay?”

Arthur glanced down at one of the bags. “You must have some of your money left.”

“Only some…” Merlin’s eyes were steadily gazing at Arthur. They both knew why Merlin had given away and spent all of his money.

Arthur ignored the tense emotions and strolled forward. “We can walk and talk if you want.”

Merlin did a small run to catch up and the two ambled along at a quicker pace than most. “How do you have magic?”

“My birth was special, as you know. It was rare for a child to be conceived using magic, I believe it’s unheard of now. Too unpredictable for who would die as a result.” His shoulders slumped forward. “It’s too powerful and whatever life that is created with it, tends to posses some kind of magic. I don’t think it helped that you and I are bound to each other.”

“We’re what?”

“Soulmates.” Arthur glanced to Merlin. “Did you ever listen to what more experienced magical beings told you?”

“I thought it was a general comment, not the truth.”

“Well, we are. Freya believes it was that bond and my dormant magic that allowed me to live so long with my wound.”

“What do you mean?”

“My stomach had been sliced in two and considering the sword that was used, I shouldn’t have made it off that battlefield alive. While Mordred’s wound was far more severe, I should have died as quickly as him, if I was any normal mortal.”

“Are you saying…” Merlin trailed off and his mouth hung open. “Are you immortal?”

The two were walking along the road now, though Arthur was clearly keeping an eye on the traffic. Out of what seemed like nowhere, another blue lorry went flying past. Merlin looked to it and his eyebrows pulled together. It was going in the same direction, and was that the same number plate?

“Don’t worry about time repeating,” Arthur said, hardly giving any care in the world. “It’ll do that a few times before it becomes used to my return. The only price to pay was the years we waited. The world still has to adjust.”

“I don’t like you being so knowledgeable on all this, it’s scary.”

“Get used to it, for both our sakes. And to answer your question, I am immortal.” He sighed. “You see, being trapped in that lake meant Freya and I were connected to Avalon, in a way. Though, the Sidhe would only let us in when they were being kind. I learnt early on when I would rise again, what would happen when I did and who would be there. And my dormant magic only grew over the years. By the time you decided to take your five-month trip, my magic was strong enough for me to leave the lake and come back to you, when the time was right.”

Merlin furrowed his brow. “Hold on, how did you know I took a five-month trip?”

“Freya could oversee most things, but I tend to have visions to do with you.”

“You’re a Seer?”

“When you’re born from a powerful magic at the heart of the Old Religion, it tends to gift you with the powers of sight, as far as I’m aware. Though, most have their magic early on.” Arthur, with his eyes, followed the blue lorry that whirled passed them once again. “I think it was a kindness that my magic manifested after death.”

“But how can you be immortal, you _died_.”

“I died when I had no magic. I had to die then, so I could return now, according to the Sidhe. The world has been out of balance for 1500 years because I left you alone. It was meant to happen, but it’s why I rose again. Killing us isn’t an option, the world will always deny us the privilege.”

The lorry rushed passed them once more, it’s blue was nothing more than a blur now. Merlin shuddered at the sight of it again. “How was it out of balance?”

“Didn’t The Great Dragon tell you that we’re two halves of the same whole? I had a vision about that once… You spent fifteen centuries as only half of yourself. That’s how.”

“Wait, that was literal?”

Arthur slammed his head into his hands. “You really are an idiot, aren’t you?”

“Everyone was cryptic with me. I was still a boy when I was given that information, give me a break.”

“Fine…” Arthur looked up from his hands only to see a red car saunter on by. “See? Time is back to normal now. There’s much more I want to explain but let’s get to the pub first.”

The pub stood beside the road, lonely but needed. People who were looking for a bite to eat while travelling the scenic routes of the country, desired a place such as this. A place with food to fill the belly before further continuing on a journey. It was not often when people would walk to it, rather than drive, as there was no village close enough for this to be a true local. It was for tourists and travellers alike.

“I find its name entertaining,” Arthur said as the two ran across the road, edging towards the pub.

Merlin stared at the sign. “I haven’t been here in so long… It’s rebranded.”

“Yes. Once and Future is fitting, isn’t it?”

“It’s a strange name for pub. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone knows something.”

“Someone always knows something.”

When they walked in, it was hardly surprising that the decorations reflected that of the medieval era. With exposed stone, the bar having a thatched roof decoration above it and wooden beams with carvings of dragons and griffins and everything else that Merlin and Arthur had once faced, many moons ago.

“Someone definitely knows something,” Merlin concluded.

“Table for two?” a bouncy young woman asked. She held two menus close to her chest and the logo of the pub was only made clear at that moment. A Pendragon dragon.

“Uh, yeah,” Merlin uttered, glancing to Arthur who was staring at the menus.

“Can you seat us at that window over there?” Arthur asked, pointing to a table that lay next to a bay window. Above the seating was a beam with a dragon carved into it.

“Absolutely! We’ve been waiting to seat someone there all day!” The woman bounced along, while Merlin and Arthur exchanged a glance.

Once they had been seated and their waiter had bounced off somewhere else, Arthur looked to the menu.

“Oh, of course.”

Merlin, therefore, looked to the menu as well. “Oh…”

“Once and Future, owned by the Druid Family,” Arthur recited the front of the menu before flicking it open. “They must know we’re here.”

“I wonder…”

Arthur’s eyes scanned over the menu. “In the early days, it was hard, you know. I was dead, but I wasn’t dead. Coming to terms with it was the hardest part. I was in Avalon at that point and everything was beautiful.”

“What changed?”

“The Sidhe were a little surprised when sitting by one of their trees, my presence made it grow. The animals of Avalon surrounded me, perched on me and wouldn’t leave my side.”

“Your magic must be closely linked to nature. Let me guess, elemental magic is more natural to you?”

“No. Only controlling animals is.” Arthur smiled, brightly. “I think it’s the Old Religion’s way of telling me that hunting is off the table.”

Merlin choked on air. “Didn’t know you could give up hunting.”

“Haven’t done it for 1500 years, I’m a bit out of practice.”

“So, how were you ever trapped in the lake?”

“The Sidhe couldn’t get my magic under control and I was clueless, so they kicked me out and into the lake, with Freya. Being in a lake like that is peculiar. Your being floats around in it, like you were the water itself.” He widened his eyes and inhaled deeply. “It’s too difficult to describe.”

“I think I understand… How is Freya?”

Arthur kept a steady glare. “She’s as good as anyone can be when they constantly have to stop the most powerful sorcerer in the world from taking the only weapon that can kill him.”

“That’s not fair.”

“It is fair. It’s completely fair. Freya is a close friend of mine and she was so strained with worry that I wouldn’t rise in time. She’d give me lecture after lecture about how you were going to die without me or become a shadow of yourself. At that point, I used to scream out for the Sidhe to take me back into Avalon.” He chuckled to himself, somewhat fond of the memory. “Apart from that, she’s always fine. Nothing keeps her down. We were in Avalon, in recent days, and she wouldn’t stop smiling while we were preparing for your arrival.”

“So, she’s happy as the Lady of the Lake?”

“She once told me that death would have been a mercy, but her existence now was a kindness. She protects that lake, even guards Avalon from dangers sometimes. She’s remarkable and couldn’t be happier.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

“She told me what happened when she was in Camelot. You did well by her.”

Merlin smiled softly but any softness of the moment was cut short by the waiter returning. The two both ordered their drinks and mains, though, Merlin seemed more focused on the waiter’s arm. Once she took the menus and skipped off, he leant forward.

“She has a druid symbol on her arm.”

“Then we’re in the right place if anyone needs us.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “What do you know of our destiny?”

“Much more than you, it seems. I was always meant to come back when you needed me most, no more needs to be said on that. However, we’re immortal, we’re sorcerers, we’re protectors of this land. There will always be new blood, but you can’t beat experience. Uniting the land, bringing magic back? That’s our eternal duty.”

“But why us?”

“I think it’s because we’re soulmates. Nothing can stop us if we fight together.”

Merlin felt something stab within him, like butterflies manifested in one spot of his stomach and burst out of him. “Fighting together…”

Arthur glanced away. “Remember this is how it’s meant to be. Don’t reflect on the past.”

“Your new persona doesn’t fool me. You’re just as upset that this is the time we live in now.”

He gazed at Merlin and a small blush rose to his cheeks. “There’s a few things in this modern day that I’m glad for.”

“Such as?”

Their conversation halted for a brief moment as the waiter had returned, with drinks. She placed them down, smiled, and darted off once again.

Arthur started at his drink with a great smile. “For a start, taverns becoming what they are today.”

Merlin’s eyes crinkled in joy. “The benefit of having a bar and good food in once place was the best social invention.”

“I’m glad gambling has calmed down now.” Arthur flicked Merlin a displeased look. “ _Cheater_.”

He broke out in a wonky smile. “It would have looked bad if the King won all the time, wouldn’t it?”

“Now two can play at that game.”

“We’d always draw.”

“Then neither of us shall cheat.” Arthur stared at Merlin, like his eyes were burning his soul.

“You’re not going to let it go, are you?”

“Not yet.”

“You two need to learn not to bicker like an old married couple,” someone complained from a table next to them. And the person behind the voice was hidden by a newspaper.

“And who are you…?” Merlin wondered, his eyes trying to focus on the person.

Said person folded their newspaper, revealing that they were an old man with crystal white hair and a neat white beard. He had glasses on, probably just for reading, and sat in a tweed suit. “You know who I am, Emrys. If your memory serves you well that is.”

“Taliesin. You never died?”

“You know people like us don’t die easily.” His eyes darted to Arthur.

“Is there a reason why you interrupted our chat?” Arthur asked, sipping at his drink.

“Your arrival here has been predicted for centuries. We’ve known for a long time when you would rise, Arthur, and we’ve known for more than a millennium about your magic.”

“Is that during the time I was alive? Or after?”

“I believe I was the only Seer strong enough to have a vision, at the time. Nimueh always suggested it would be, however.”

“Is the land in any danger?” Merlin couldn’t help but ask, he had toyed with the idea for so long after all.

“The land will always be in danger. Though, recently, we’ve been having trouble with the wild griffins. They are rowdy and aggressive.”

“Why not kill them?”

Arthur gaped in horror. “Kill a griffin? Merlin, they’re rare nowadays. We can’t just–” He looked to Taliesin. “Which divine of griffins are we talking about?”

“The one in the North Pennines. Near Cross Fell.” Taliesin glanced between the two. “Eat your lunch and find a creature to fly you there. I can’t imagine either of you using public transport.” He picked up his paper again, using it for a cover once more.

“I’m well acquainted with it,” Merlin protested.

“It would take you days. Arthur can summon a creature to take you.” As he spoke the last syllable, Taliesin was no longer in his seat, rather, he had teleported to the other side of the pub, to the bar. He was leaning against it, still reading his newspaper.

Not caring for the mysterious ancient Seer’s antics, Merlin looked to Arthur, eyes bewildered. “You can?”

“Yeah. My magic has a significant impact on all animals, except from dragons of course.”

“Dragons are dead…”

Arthur slowly shook his head. “I had a vision, a few hundred years ago. There’s four eggs in existence.”

“There… are…?”

“Two in Scotland, one in the Yorkshire dales and one in the Peak District.”

Merlin broke out in the largest smile Arthur had ever seen. It brought joy to him that Merlin was so ecstatic at the news that dragons could exist again, could thrive again.

“Dragons could really be back?”

“Yes, they will be. After the business with the griffins is done, we’ll go on a quest for them.”

Merlin covered his mouth, almost to hide his smile, but also in so much thought. “I wish I still had my manor, I could have kept them there.”

“We do have the issue of having nowhere to call home.” Arthur took a sip of his drink, but his eyes never stopped gazing at Merlin.

“I didn’t think I was going to be here anymore.” His eyes reached the floor, his lips dipped.

Arthur wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him. He looked as if Merlin’s sadness was impacting on hisself far more than it should have. He didn’t dare want to think about the what ifs, or the terrifying fact that he only stopped Merlin in the nick of time, without a second to spare. “But you are here. We’re both here, and we have no place of residence.”

“You could always stay in our inn,” the waiter announced as she came up to the table, two dishes in her arms.

“You have rooms?” Merlin was quick to ask.

“Of course! And besides, who wouldn’t want to have Emrys and the Once and Future King staying in their pub?”

“So you _do_ know who we are,” Arthur remarked, smirking.

“I wasn’t sure at first, but our Seer hadn’t stopped saying that on this day two men would sit at this table. And that those two men would be you two.” She smiled. “My name is Berwyn. I’ve been the one running this place recently, since it was said that I’d be the one greeting you.”

“Staying here, it’s a lovely offer but–” Merlin let out a deep sigh. “We don’t have the money to cover it.”

Berwyn broke out in a grin. “Legends don’t pay to stay at a pub made for their presence.”

“That’s kind,” Arthur said with a smile.

“The inn only has two rooms, and both are for you two. We have been preparing for this day for far too long.”

“Made for our presence…? How long has it been owned by the druids?” Merlin asked. His brow furrowed, he had been to that pub once before, back when it first opened.

“Since it was built. We only changed the name recently to entice you both in,” Berwyn explained.

“I had a vision when the name was being changed, it’s why I knew we had to come here,” Arthur admitted.

“It’s still scary that you know more than me.”

“Again, I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

Berwyn, finally, placed the plates down. “He’s right, Emrys, you will.” She turned to Arthur. “I should also mention that, since you have risen, we must call you Heulwen now.”

“It’s certainly less clunky than Once and Future King.” Arthur smiled, brightly. “Does it have meaning?”

 “I’m sure Emrys knows what I’m talking about when I say, it’s all in your smile. Enjoy your meal. We’ll discuss your living conditions afterwards.” She bounced away, as happy as Larry.

“It’s all in my smile?”

“Your true smile can light up entire rooms. Heulwen means sunshine.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows. “The druids are calling me _sunshine_?”

Merlin’s eyes lit up. “They call me immortal.”

“Immortal and Sunshine, the ultimate team,” Arthur stated, bluntly. Though, a laugh hid within.

“Just eat your– What did you get?”

“Pasta with…” He squinted at the green sauce. “So that’s pesto.”

Merlin couldn’t help but giggle. “Even with your strangely vast knowledge, you still know so little about food.”

“It wasn’t my top priority to keep up with food developments.”

“But you still know their names.”

“I had to learn the new languages of Albion. English was an ever-changing endeavour, considering it wouldn’t stop taking words from other languages.”

“Ha, yeah. The Great Vowel shift was the hardest to get used to and I’m still not used to it. People sometimes confuse my accent for a more northern one.”

“Do you correct them?”

“There’s no point. At least you sound southern.”

“Freya and I learnt the best we could.” Arthur smiled and at long last, tucked into his pasta.

Empty plates and used utensils soon consumed the table. Arthur’s had been scraped clean and since it was his first meal while being alive in over 1500 years, it was pretty reasonable. While Merlin’s had been picked at and only partly eaten.

“What’s bothering you?” Arthur asked as he neatly positioned his fork in the bowl. Table etiquette was not easily forgotten.

“Nothing’s bothering me.” In saying that, Merlin was absent-mindedly stabbing a chip that lay upon his plate.

“You have barely touched your… That’s a burger, right?”

“Yes…”

“You haven’t eaten it. You must be as hungry as I was.”

“I’m not that hungry.”

“When was the last time you ate?” Arthur’s eyes filled with worry, more so than he wanted to let on.

“Couple of days ago.”

“Then you must be hungry.”

“Arthur, let it go.”

“Please, Merlin, eat that one chip you’re decimating. Just that one and I’ll be happy.”

Merlin looked vacantly at Arthur, like he was working him out. “Fine…” This time he stabbed the chip fully and ate it, to Arthur’s relief.

Berwyn came skipping back to the table, like Merlin and Arthur were her only customers. “I’ll get someone else to take your plates away. For now, if you want to follow me, I’ll take you to your rooms.”

She guided them past the bar and to a door that lay beside it. It had been labelled as ‘Staff Only’ but once opened, with a key that looked to be quite ancient, stairs were behind it. The three entered and Berwyn made sure to lock the door behind her.

“Normal people come to this pub and these rooms don’t exist, in terms of the layout of the building. It’s why we must lock it.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t exist?” Arthur questioned as he and Merlin reached the top of the stairs.

“There’s two keys. One that opens to a store cupboard and this one.” She held up the key and its design looked like could open some ancient chest of treasure. “This one opens to your rooms.”

“Can the rooms change?” Merlin wondered as his eyes began to wander. The wallpaper for the corridor was a deep red with little patterns of flowers within.

“Your magic can freely influence them, if you want it to. You could make an entire house. This area exists entirely in theory.”

“If we ever change it, I’m leaving the design to you, Merlin.”

“Why me?”

“You really think _I_ could design something?”

“You could… Possibly… Probably?”

Berwyn shook her head at the two and scooted passed them. After the stairs, the corridor took a right and two doors lay either side. They both had a golden plaque with Emrys engraved with black letters in one, and the same for Heulwen in the other.

“Your rooms are clearly labelled. I’ll wait out here while you look.” At that Berwyn leant up against the wall and pulled out her phone.

The two both entered their respective rooms, taking a good look. It was what you’d expect for a typical inn. However, their rooms had been styled. Merlin’s walls had been painted blue, though gold glitter seemed to be imbedded in it. The furniture would remind you well of Camelot but the luxury looking double bed was something Merlin was somewhat shocked by. He sauntered in and threw his bags onto the bed, leaving the room after that.

On the other side, Arthur was taking a look at the wallpaper and paint that covered his walls. All but one were feature walls. Behind his bed was a red wall with a golden wall decoration of the Pendragon dragon. Another was a wallpaper of ripples, and one had been painted to replicate a forest. The last was white, like a blank canvas.

“This is impressive… but slightly overdesigned,” Arthur commented, looking to Berwyn.

She shrugged, yet she was still staring at her phone. “Change it then.”

“ _How_?”

Merlin appeared by Arthur’s side. “What do you want to change?”

“The ripples… It’s a bit of a sensitive subject.”

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, and slowly, the wall morphed. The wallpaper shrunk away as it was consumed and replaced by a white wall, much like the other.

“Perfect.” Arthur turned and glanced into Merlin’s room. “I see they decided to make yours far less traumatic.”

“I think they focused more on my eyes.”

“It’s said that the sorcerers who made these rooms laughed their heads off day and night. But I think that was more to do with yours, Heulwen.”

Merlin chuckled, glancing to Arthur. “It was probably petty pay back.”

“For _what_? When did you say this was built, Berwyn?”

She looked up from her phone. “Around the 12th century.”

Merlin folded his arms. “You really think the stories of how you were _‘just as bad as his father’,_ would have died down? Because they didn’t. If I mentioned you to sorcerers, they spat in my face. Honestly, they did.”

Arthur’s eyes dropped to the ground. “I was so naïve in my day.”

“Look brighter, will you? Are you done?” Berwyn pocketed her phone and smiled, hoping her happiness could bring them up in spirits.

“I believe so. We have a divine of griffins to tame.”

“You mean, you’ll tame them while I put my feet up.”

Merlin edged towards his room, but Arthur was hardly going to allow that. He grabbed Merlin’s top and dragged him away from the door. Berwyn stared in fascination before letting them out. Once she did, she gave them the key. This prompted a ridiculous exchange over who was less likely to lose it. Old memories were brought up fairly quickly into the argument. Things like, Merlin’s clumsy nature and how many objects Merlin managed to steal from Arthur when he wasn’t looking.

“You _undressed_ me in public!”

“I had to get the key!”

“With magic! In front of the council!”

“I had to!”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Was it a non-verbal spell?”

“Yes… What are you getting at?”

“Did you, per chance, undress me with your eyes, literally?”

“I– What– No– It was–” Merlin’s face filled with a redness that had Arthur grinning like an idiot.

“You’re as red as my cloak once was.”

“It’s hot in here…”

“Don’t worry, Merlin. I’m only messing with that poor moronic head of yours.” Lucky for him, Arthur was the one with the key at that given time. “I’ll be holding onto this, since you can’t be trusted.”

Merlin folded his arms. “ _Wow_. All because I used magic to pull your trousers down?”

“Exactly.”

Due to their shouting match being so loud and like bickering, the people in the pub had tuned out. Travellers were too tired to care, and most sorcerers had heard the legends of the relationship between the king and his servant. Berwyn was behind the bar and had been watching the entire time. She turned to her colleague and a knowing nod came from the both of them.

“Alright, so, what now?” Merlin asked as the two of them stepped outside the pub. The surrounding area was covered in trees and due to it being so remote, the only witnesses would come from cars. Which, if anyone saw anything strange, the car would have passed by before they could process anything they saw.

“We head into the trees.”

And they set off towards the woods, where life thrived even if humans trudged through like they owned the place. Or tore down a tree or two, and so on. But the woes of modern life didn’t matter, because as soon as Arthur stepped into the denser part of nature, life happened.

Around him the grass grew longer, and flowers spurted up in full bloom. Said flowers were all sorts of colours, like they were brightening the place up for the new yet old sorcerer. The tree closest to the two – which was still blossoming – soon replaced its flowers with leaves and all its white blossom fell to the ground at once.

Arthur huffed and turned to the disaster around him. “ _Oþstille_.”

“Did you _tell_ it to stop?”

“It’s stopping, isn’t it?” He swept his hand outwards, to show that the growing had stopped in the grass and the flowers drooped. Even the tree had shied away.

“Plants grow in your presence and you can tame animals… Why would that be your most natural magic?”

“Maybe it’s needed to protect them. After all, I have come back in a time where woodlands are sparse and animals have to stay hidden.”

“But why would the woods **grow** without you using your magic?”

“I don’t know, Merlin. Please– drop it.”

They walked further into the woods, without anymore disturbance from Merlin. Which wasn’t Arthur’s intention, but how could he know what the Old Religion wanted from him? He only heard titbits and learnt what he could. Even with – what he thought was a lacking knowledge – he knew more than someone who had actually _lived_ the years he was trapped in a lake and Avalon.

At one point, Arthur stopped. Satisfied that there was no one near, he bowed his head to the ground, as if he was respecting nature itself.

“ _Cume mec, godháde. Þu sind unswicen.”_

Merlin watched in awe as he witnessed the man who had once scorned magic so often, use it, right in front of him, in the 21st century. Arthur’s eyes sparkled with the enchanting gold, and Merlin’s eyes filled with pride. His lips quirked upwards and as Arthur stared into the distance, he couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

A squawk came from above, resulting in a wide smile consuming Arthur. He glanced to Merlin briefly and all Merlin could see was a man that was happy to be there. Utterly ecstatic when the animal he called answered him. He had seen Arthur in many states, but never so joyful. Never looking like the wonders of nature were home to him. Until now.

The animal, half eagle, half horse, landed solidly in front of Arthur. It hadn’t been on the ground five seconds before it nuzzled its caller. It cooed and clicked its beak, all the while Arthur was chuckling away, stroking its feathery neck.

“You’re an appreciative one.” Arthur observed its feathers and hair, and both had patches of muck and mud everywhere. The poor beast was covered in it. “You could do with a wash.”

It squawked with a low and soft tone. It dropped its head and scrapped its claws on the forest floor.

“Oh, I know its hard to bathe when people could see you. But you’re glamoured, you’ll be safe.” Arthur looked to Merlin with a smile. “You’re familiar with hippogriffs, right?”

“Only seen one in my time.”

He returned to stroking its neck. “They’re a shy creature, much shyer than griffins, their close relative. This one is around… I’d say a hundred years old and a female. Females are stronger than the males but need more reassurance before they trust you.”

“Doesn’t seem like she has any mistrust in you.”

“Have you listened to a word I’ve said all day?”

“Of course, been taking it all in.”

“Good.” Arthur whispered to the hippogriff and she squawked happily in response. “She says we can ride her.”

As Arthur climbed atop the majestic creature, Merlin narrowed his eyes when he approached. “You can translate?”

“I think it’s another benefit of my magic. It’s all natural to me.”

“No spells, at all?”

“None.”

Merlin clambered up onto the hippogriff and Arthur spurred her on, encouraging her to fly. While Arthur was content on letting the subject go, as not even the Sidhe knew why his natural abilities were so finely tuned, Merlin couldn’t. The most powerful sorcerer in the world had never been able to do the things he had witnessed in the last few minutes. He couldn’t summon a hippogriff that would trust him on instinct or translate the different squawks. He couldn’t make plants grow simply by being near one, and he certainly didn’t have to _command_ it to stop. Something in Arthur’s magic made Merlin all the more curious every time he used it.

“How long will it take to get there?” Merlin asked as the hippogriff soared high into the air.

“Considering she’s young and healthy, I’d say ninety minutes.”

“That’s fast...” Merlin gripped the back of the hippogriff harshly as she dove down from clouds, to get a better look at the landscape. “This is much different to flying on the back of a dragon.”

“How is it different?” Arthur took to stroking the hippogriffs neck again.

“I feel less stable.”

He glanced to Merlin and shot him a smile. “If you fall, Orva will catch you.”

“Orva?”

“That’s her name.”

Orva squawked in response. She swatted her tail back and forth playfully.

“She has a name?”

“All animals name their young. Only, we can’t translate them.”

“Except you can.”

“Yeah.”

For the rest of the ride, Merlin managed to get passed his fears and settled on the back of Orva. Arthur, on the other hand, was enjoying every second. The freedom was a bonus, but flying was still new to him and he had no fear whatsoever. Okay, maybe he did, though, it didn’t stop him from having fun.

After the ninety minutes ticked away, they had landed in a concealed area by Cross Fell summit. Arthur whispered to Orva and she flew off. He kept an eye on her until he couldn’t see her anymore.

“Where did you send her to?” Merlin wondered, steadying himself on the solid ground.

“Somewhere for her to bathe.”

“Do you know how to find the griffins?”

“They’re most likely to be by a body of water. Some tend to stay on their own, but most will belong to a divine. In saying that, they’ll always be near to one another.”

“How do you know so much?”

“1500 years gives you a lot of time to endlessly talk to the Sidhe.”

Merlin shrugged as he followed Arthur, who was heading in the direction of the nearest river. The land was diverse and full of animals that weren’t doing too well in other parts of the country. That included magical creatures as well. Conservationists, more often than not, were sorcerers. Preserving the land worked for any animal but especially for the ones people didn’t think existed.

“I can hear another question brewing in your mind,” Arthur said as he and Merlin were walking beside a stream. The two had been met with silence, as talking meant Merlin was asking questions Arthur had few answers to.

“How do you know so much about things you shouldn’t?”

“I’ve already said Freya could oversee what was going on outside. What she couldn’t tell me, the Sidhe could, mostly. I learnt from the animals as well, since I could understand them. Avalon has many magical creatures within.”

“It sounds like a wonderful place.”

“It is, when the Sidhe aren’t trying to kick you out because your powers got a little out of hand again.” Arthur chuckled hopelessly to himself. “But it is beautiful and full of magic. The colour blue is everywhere though.”

Merlin glanced to Arthur, then to the ground behind him. “How often does nature grow in your presence?”

“Often enough.”

“It has no pattern?”

“Not that I’ve been able to tell.”

“It doesn’t make sense…” Merlin knitted his brow as he tried to think.

“I’m well aware that it doesn’t.”

Arthur – suddenly – grabbed Merlin’s arm to still him. Merlin glanced to Arthur, but he only pressed a finger to his lips and gradually pointed to a spot in the distance. By a lone tree, a griffin was lapping up some of the stream. Once it was satisfied with its thirst, it solidly landed on the ground and rolled in the water, screeching with excitement.

“Griffins are playful, when they aren’t murdering villagers. It’s a known fact that they only go after humans when they’re desperate. Most of the time, they will hunt animals in the forest, like deer.”

“So, the griffin that attacked Camelot was only hungry?”

“It was the year we had regulate deer hunting, as too many were being killed.”

“Yeah, for _sport_.”

Arthur glanced to the ground. “Yeah…” A smirk slowly tugged at his lips. “Watch and learn, Merlin.”

As he walked towards the griffin, he stayed low and crept as quietly as he could. All while Merlin found a rock and sat on it, to ensure he wouldn’t disturb this taming process. However, once Arthur had gotten close enough, the griffin jumped up from the stream. He froze, unsure of what would happen. The griffin looked to him, squawked and bounded over to Arthur’s location. Merlin stood up, preparing himself, while Arthur stood still. The griffin launched itself onto its hind legs while Arthur outstretched his arm.

“ _Stile déor_ , _þu sind unswicen,_ ” he uttered as his eyes washed over with gold.

The griffin fell to its feet and rushed over, pushing its head into Arthur’s hand. He gave it a good stoke and a tickle. Of course, like any animal, the griffin collapsed to its back and made its stomach available. Arthur chuckled to himself and knelt by the griffin, rubbing its belly.

“Merlin!” he called, glancing over his shoulder. “Come stroke the griffin!”

“What if it attacks me?”

“He won’t.”

Merlin jogged over and sat beside Arthur. The griffin lifted its head, to look, but a sharp glare from Arthur made it relax back down. Merlin, hesitant from his previous experience with a griffin, stretched out his hand and lightly touched the divine beast.

“See? He likes it,” Arthur said, now rubbing the griffin’s neck. “His name is Wyne.”

“You tamed this griffin like it was a house cat.”

“As long as you show you aren’t a threat, and with a bit of magic, animals will trust you completely. They want to survive, in the end. They need to know they’re safe.”

“You keep saying that they’re safe in your spells, is that why?”

“To tame an animal, you can’t be a threat in their mind. You must be calm.”

A screech boomed from above. Arthur glanced up to see Orva circling in the air. He whistled, and she dove down, squawking about her bath. The ground vibrated with strength as she landed and tapped her feet happily. She was extremely clean (and slightly wet).

“Orva, meet Wyne.”

Arthur and Merlin had to leap back a bit as Wyne climbed to his feet. He sniffed Orva’s neck and she sniffed his also. They measured their wings against each other and looked at their other half. Lion vs horse. They glanced to Merlin, then squawked at each other, which made Arthur double over in laughter.

“What are they saying?” Merlin wondered as both Orva and Wyne were looking to Arthur, gaging his reaction.

“They said your power makes you strong, but no less of a scaredy-cat.”

“ _What?!_ ”

Arthur wiped joyful tears away from his eyes. “Oh, my, their jokes are as good as mine!”

Merlin gaped and wacked Arthur on the arm, folding his arms thereafter.

“ _Aw_ , he still can’t take a joke!” Arthur exclaimed to the creatures and they gave out the highest of screeches.

“You two are a bad influence on him.” Merlin scowled at the two beasts, but they were too smug to care.

After Arthur had managed to calm himself down and wiped all the joy from his face, he gestured to Orva. She stepped away from Wyne while he faced Arthur, nuzzling into him.

“This is still so… unbelievable,” Merlin said as he noticed that Wyne looked at home with Arthur. Like he had raised Wyne himself, like the two had been together for years.

“ _Mer_ lin.” He huffed and Wyne brushed his cheek against Arthur’s.

“But why nature, for the warrior you are?”

“ _Hámsíþ_ ,” he whispered in Wyne’s ear. He nuzzled Arthur one last time before stepping back. Once he did, he spread his wings and lifted up from the ground, flying off. “I’m no longer a warrior. The magic of the world doesn’t need any more bloodshed. It needs peace. Maybe that’s what my magic is for, to keep these creatures alive and at bay.”

“But if normal people found out about them, it could spark another witch hunt, like in the 1600s.”

“Which is what we all want to avoid.” Arthur held out his hand and Orva walked up to him, brushing her cheek against it. “Most of the creatures are glamoured to everyone but sorcerers anyway. Doesn’t the saying ‘two left feet’ come from people bumping into invisible animals?”

Merlin stared vacantly at Arthur. “I still despise how you know more than me.”

“You isolated yourself from everyone and everything, four hundred years ago, what did you expect?”

“I isolated myself because I had nothing left.”

“Then you should have found something, Merlin. The day you aged yourself… the day… Aithusa died. I couldn’t understand what happened to you. I still don’t. Why cut yourself off? It only led to you trying to persuade Freya to give up Excalibur for _centuries_.”

Merlin exhaled so slowly that all his energy dissipated. “I cut myself off because I wasn’t me back then. I know now that in losing you, I literally lost part of myself… And losing what I perceived to be the last dragon made me feel completely alone. Even with you here, I’m still missing a part of myself.”

Arthur stroked Orva before she leant on one knee, allowing him to climb up more easily. “You’re the last dragonlord without any dragons to care for, to guide and to love. They’re your kin and you must bring them back to this world. Then, you’ll feel complete.” He patted the back of Orva. “Come on, we have more griffins to find.”

This time, instead of flying, Orva only galloped, following the stream down valley. At first, no griffins were to be seen. But as the river panned out into a large lake, there was an unusual sighting. A group of about ten griffins were screeching at each other. Some stomped their feet while others stayed low down, ready to pounce. It was a mess. Truly.

“Griffins don’t usually…” Arthur shook his head as a sigh escaped his breath. He jumped off of Orva, leaving her by one end of the lake.

As Arthur made his way to the arguing griffins, Merlin followed behind. Although, he stayed back, not wanting to get in Arthur’s way.

“ _Ic bebiede þe_ _líðigian!_ ” Arthur shouted, arm outstretched, eyes washing over with gold.

The griffins stood stark, stood tall. As if they were ready for their next order. None were fighting now, or hissing. None were ready to attack the other for what appeared to be no good reason. Merlin stood at the side-lines, gaping, in awe.

“Now, what has you so bothered?” Arthur asked, calmly.

The griffins sparked up in a chorus of loud cawing. All were trying to get their point across. Arthur struggled to concentrate on all the different stories, but managed to get the main gist.

“ _Really_?” He folded his arms and furrowed his brow.

A griffin walked forward, bringing attention to themself. It screeched loud enough for the other griffins to shut up and glare at it with full force, like its story and very being was the whole cause of the debacle.

He blew out a breath. “You forced Wyne out because he broke up with you?”

The griffin that had stepped out gave a nod.

“And you’ve been taking sides ever since? No wonder you’ve been hard to control, you’re all moody.”

They nodded, dropping their heads, admitting fault. Arthur tsked and glanced to Merlin, raising his eyebrows to gage a reaction. Merlin broke out in a smile, then a giggle. Arthur shook his head and looked back to the griffins.

“If I summon Wyne, will you make up with him and stop causing bother and worry for the sorcerers that watch over you?”

The lot of them nodded enthusiastically. A couple ruffled their feathers, in excitement of seeing their friend again. The griffins all turned and sat by the lake, leaving the one who had stepped out staring at Arthur.

“I thought griffins mated for li– _Oh_. He… Oh…” Arthur uttered, while the griffin widened its eyes. “No, no, I’m not– Trust me, you can sort this out between you two.”

The griffin let out a small noise and Arthur nodded with a sullen smile. Merlin could only stand there, with a creased brow and confusion plastered all over his face.

“Nice to meet you, Galan. Sorry but, I must call your ex...” He looked to the sky. “ _Cume mec, gegewened héahgesceaft._ ”

Arthur stepped back and stood beside Merlin. “So, the story is, Wyne broke up with Galan because he thought he needed to reproduce, you know, to keep the line going. But Galan couldn’t put up with the reasoning and forced Wyne out. The divine was split as they didn’t know whose side to be on. Griffins are meant to mate for life, hence, Galan went through a harsh heartbreak. However, I think Wyne still loves Galan.” He shook his head. “It’s too complicated…”

“Sounds like a soap drama.” Merlin watched as Galan scrapped his claws on the ground, nervously.

“What’s one of those?”

“A show which keeps creating drama between characters. You could have the most faithful, kindest character, and the show’s writers will suddenly make them into a serial killer.”

“Wow, dramatic.”

“Indeed.”

A squawk came from above as Wyne hovered in the air. His wings flared, though, as he looked to Galan, it was like he tripped in the air. He stopped hovering for a second, but caught himself before he fell too far.

“Come down!” Arthur yelled.

Wyne let out a caw to protest but Galan screeched in reply, staring up at him. This time, Wyne snapped his wings shut, diving down to the ground. He landed with grace and power, slowly looking to his past love.

“What’s happening now?” Merlin whispered.

“Galan said he still loves Wyne.”

“Ohh…”

The two griffins sniffed each other’s necks before rubbing their necks against the other’s. They cooed and separated, getting a good look at the other. Wyne looked away, downtrodden. He let out an apologetic squeak and Galan approached him, placing his wing over Wyne’s back and made his own apologies. Then, Wyne gently pressed his beak to Galan’s. He seemed to make a gesture, and the two walked off, wing in wing.

Arthur turned to ensure the two weren’t going to break out into a fight. But, luckily for him, they settled at the other end of the lake, snuggling into one another.

“I think that’s the griffin problem sorted.”

“How did they sort it out?”

He longingly stared at the griffins. “Wyne apologised for being an idiot.”

“And Galan?”

“He apologised for being… I think it translates into– Yeah, it must. He apologised for being a dick, and for forcing Wyne out of the divine.”

“What’s the griffin word– sound? Word or sound for dick?”

Arthur looked to Merlin as if he had just crawled out of the tavern after a week. “Why do you want to know?”

“I’m curious…”

“If your asking me to make a sound…”

“Well…?” Merlin tilted his head, smirking.

“ _Mer_ lin, don’t make me regret coming back to life for you.”

“ _Wow,_ that was low.”

He shrugged and whistled to Orva, gaining her attention. “I couldn’t regret it anyway.”

“How so?”

“Because you’re here.” His eyes stared at Merlin, gazing at his mouth.

Merlin broke out in a smile. “You don’t know how good it is to hear you say that… _clotpole_.”

Arthur chuckled to himself, grinning thereafter. “I missed you, _idiot_.”

“And I missed you, _royal prat._ ”

He stroked his chin. “Startled stoat.”

Merlin scraped his tongue across his teeth. “Bone idle toad.”

Before the two could continue with their barrage of insults, Orva headbutted Arthur’s back gently. He turned to her and patted her head. She cooed and gestured for them to get on her back.

“I think that’s our queue to head home.”

“Yeah…”

Merlin was much more comfortable flying on the back of Orva this time around. Arthur kept glancing back, to check he hadn’t fallen off. Fortunately, for the both of them, they were back in the woodlands near the pub in no time at all.

They hopped off Orva and she requested once last stroke from Arthur. He chuckled, gleaming, as he stroked her. Then, she plodded over to Merlin and rubbed her beak on his face. Somewhat disturbed, Merlin had to stand there, while Arthur laughed his head off in the background. After she was done, Orva squawked goodbye, flying off afterward.

“She must have warmed to you,” Arthur said, still giggling.

“It’s good to know _your_ _animals_ can be fond of other people.” He glanced up to the dusky sky. “Come on, let’s go to our new home.”

“Yeah, I’m going straight to bed.”

“Me too…”

As they entered the pub, hurriedly walking to the ‘Staff Only’ door, Berwyn vaulted over the bar, stopping the two in their tracks. She held up another key and shoved it towards Merlin, smiling widely.

“After your tiff this afternoon, everyone agreed you need your own keys, otherwise you’ll cause a damn war in here. The last thing we need is our customers leaving.” Regardless of her harsh tone, she smiled again. “You do know what day it is, right?”

Merlin furrowed his brow. “Sunday…?”

“Yes, but the date, the _day_.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Merlin sounded, widening his eyes. “April the first, and Easter Sunday.”

Berwyn clicked her fingers. “Exactly! You rose before twelve, Heulwen, could have been an April fools, and while we don’t believe in it, you’re not the only one who rises on Easter Sunday.” She laughed.

Arthur stroked his chin. “Sounds like today was the perfect day, right?”

Merlin laughed, glancing to Arthur with sorrow eyes. “Yeah, it was.”

“Anyway, have a good night.” Berwyn smiled once again.

“You too,” they both chimed out, gawking to each other with raised eyebrows before they both darted off.

Berwyn, again, only watched, laughing to herself, still knowingly. If anything, the Druids were glad to have such figures in their presence. And it wasn’t like their Seers had been seeing visions of cute coupley stuff for centuries… Or maybe they did.

Taliesin appeared by Berwyn and looked to her. He held his newspaper by his side and showed her the date upon it, shaking his head. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“It’s only a few more weeks.” She chuckled. “If this is how they are now, what were they like in _their_ time?”

“The only time I met Emrys, I had to show him the crystal cave and heal Arthur. When I found him, he was sobbing.”

“Oh…”

“Their relationship is unbreakable. They can’t lose each other, because if they did, their world would fall apart.”

“But Merlin lost Arthur for 1500 years.”

“With the knowledge that Arthur would return.”

“ _Ah_.”

“Berwyn, they’re soulmates, who knows what their relationship is really like.” He tapped his chin. “Although, I did used to hear they never stopped teasing each other back in the day. I believe the Knights of the Round Table had to put up with it, for many years.”

“Dreadfully sweet.”

“Indeed.”

Merlin and Arthur climbed the stairs and a train of thought was surely running in Arthur’s mind. He chuckled to himself, a little more than he should have.

“She used the word ‘tiff’, odd, isn’t it?” He laughed some more.

“How so?”

“The connotations with that world.”

“Oh…” Merlin smiled. “We always fought like that.”

Arthur shot Merlin a bright grin. “I’m happy we still do.”

The two exchanged a nod before retreating into their rooms, getting ready for bed. As Arthur settled underneath his covers, a little later, so much flashed through his mind. Memories, so many memories, from way back. When Merlin would trip over his own feet and smile with innocence and happiness. But now, it was like a dark cloud hung over him and Arthur couldn’t help but scold himself for it. After all, he was the one to kickstart Merlin’s loneliness.

Gradually, however, he settled on happier memories. The insults that echoed terms of endearment and the looks that screamed so much. They both knew, they just didn’t know how to initiate it. They never did. And as the memories consumed him, Arthur drifted off to sleep, with a smile on his face.


	2. Fateful Arugment

“What do you want from me, Arthur?!” Merlin roared in the woodland air.

“I want you to understand! You weren’t the only one who was dying from heartbreak!”

“I _lived_ those years, never knowing if you were coming back.”

“I know, I know. All those years, _all those years_ , I had to stand by aware that you were falling apart, but having no power to stop it. It broke me, it broke my heart. All I want is for you to be happy. You deserve it. And you deserve way more than being linked to me this way. My pain is yours, yours is mine. Don’t tear us apart when we’ve only just got each other back…”

“Yeah! You’re right, I deserve more than you. I deserve more than this. Than being born because the world needed me to save you. What happened to me being the most powerful sorcerer, huh? I feel powerless when it comes to you.”

Arthur’s eyes stung with redness. “What do you mean…?”

“We’re soulmates, yes?”

“Yes.”

“And somehow we’re soulmates without romantic connotations being involved. I’m sick of being in love with an idiot like you!”

“You–”

* * *

 

Arthur jolted awake, like he had hit the bottom of a pit. He bolted up so quickly that his head span and his eyes would barely open. He rubbed at them, groggy and craving more sleep. But what was that? What did he see? A third person view of what was happening? Was it a dream? A vision? What had happened, what was all the detail? Why were they arguing? So many questions yet so little time, as a knock at Arthur’s door echoed in the room.

“Merlin…?” he said, holding his head in his hands.

The door softly swung open and Merlin stood there, clutching a pillow to his chest. “I heard you jolt awake?”

“How did you hear me _jolt_ awake?”

“Your bed creaked. The walls must be fairly thin.” He looked to Arthur, almost shaking with worry. “A vision?”

“I don’t know… It may have only been a dream because–” Arthur glanced to him, then his eyes dropped. “It was too detailed for a vision.”

“Nothing to worry about then?”

“Not at all.”

Merlin nodded. “I couldn’t get to sleep…”

Arthur’s eyes filled with concern. “Why not?”

“Too much on my mind. I did try to commit suicide today.”

He flinched at the reminder and, sluggishly, patted the empty space next to him. “I don’t think I’ll be getting back to sleep any time soon. Sit?”

Merlin accepted the invitation and gradually made it to the other side of the bed. He chuckled to himself as he realised Arthur had hogged all the covers.

“I see your sleeping pattern hasn’t changed.”

Arthur chuckled, and Merlin smiled at him.

“I always sleep on the left.”  
“You always sleep on the left.”

The two had spoken at once and as they uttered the word ‘left’, they broke out into grins and giggled away. Perhaps the lack of sleep and tiredness had taken hold of them. They settled by each other, leaning on the headboard. Arthur’s eyes fluttered with tiredness and his head slummed solidly against Merlin’s shoulder.

“You alright?” he asked, glancing to Arthur, who looked to be asleep.

“I’m glad that you’re here… I’m glad we’re side by side again,” he slurred through his exhaustion, hoping to alter the eventuality of his dream.

“Me too… I missed you more than you know.”

“You deserved more than all this…”

“What makes you think that?”

“You deserve more than being connected to me…”

Merlin tried to look at Arthur once again but before he could, a snore rippled through the air. Merlin threw his head back against the board and laughed, quietly.

“You and your bloody sleep,” he murmured, grinning.

Soon after that, Merlin’s head gently flopped against Arthur’s, and the two slept, peacefully. That was until, they woke up. Of course, it wasn’t simple. Why would it? It was them two. Always getting themselves into wild situations.

Well, this time, they had to deal with awkwardly waking up. At some point during the night, they had sunk into the bed, into each other’s arms. Merlin clung to Arthur, never wanting to let go. While Arthur snuggled into Merlin like they had been husbands for years.

Gradually, the two woke up, at the same time. This had been because _someone_ (Arthur), had moved in his sleep and his knee ended up where it shouldn’t have. Much like another situation, long ago… in a net.

Merlin groaned awake, in a bit of a jolt, and through his bleary eyes, he saw Arthur staring at him. They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other, neither wanting to saw a word to disturb the moment. But, eventually, someone had to.

“This is weird…” Arthur said.

“You’re telling me.” Merlin chuckled. “Can we move, please?”

Arthur scooted more towards the left and Merlin went the other way, freeing them both from tangled limbs. Merlin swung his legs over the bed, rubbing his eyes and sighing.

“I don’t think you’ll believe it… but I haven’t slept so well since…” He glanced to Arthur, and Arthur nodded, knowingly.

“We should get some breakfast. I’m sure Berwyn won’t mind us raiding the supplies.”

“ _Or_ , we could… forage.”

Arthur broke out in a hearty laugh. “For what? Berries? What grows around here?”

“By forage, I mean, you could make the forest grow.”

He shook his head, more so than he needed to. “No, no way, Merlin. I can’t control it as well as you might think.”

“You controlled it fine yesterday.”

“I’ve never… Telling it to stop never worked before, in Avalon. It’s why I was continually kicked out.”

“Then, fine, we’ll raid the kitchens.”

Laughter radiated from the pub. No one else was there, yet, as it was opening later, due to the Bank Holiday. Even if the Druids didn’t celebrate it, they were at least going to give themselves a lie in. And it was lucky, since the kitchen had cutlery, bowls, plates and ingredients floating in the air at will.

“What are we making again?” Arthur asked, with flour in his hair.

“At this point? I don’t know.” Merlin glanced to Arthur, only to burst out laughing.

“What…?”

“You have flour in your hair!”

“Well, I’m not the only one…” Arthur’s eyes flashed gold, and the bag of flour that had been floating in the air, dumped all its contents onto Merlin’s head.

“ _Oooh_ , I hate you.” He brushed the flour out of his hair, and eyes, while Arthur cackled.

“Okay… Let’s make an omelette, we can’t mess that up, can we?”

“First, we should stop using magic, it’s just making us giggle.”

Arthur looked up. “And apparently, it makes us act like children too…”

“I haven’t cooked alongside anyone for centuries, I’m living a little.”

“As you should.” Arthur smiled brightly, and Merlin grinned back, large as bloody life.

After they set their magic in motion for cleaning up the mess they had made, they got to making their wonderful breakfast. Which turned out to taste relatively fine, since Merlin ensured Arthur was definitely not going to help. His magic may have been present, but his cooking skills were still an outcry.

Fortunately for them, by the time Berwyn arrived, it was as if nothing had happened in the kitchen at all. As long as she didn’t check the flour and see one bag missing. At least Arthur had only emptied a small one.

The two had taken to their rooms after the disastrous meal. Arthur had been messing about, mainly because he worked out how to change the walls and was constantly making one of the white ones change colour. Soon enough, he got bored and checked on Merlin, who was leaning upon the foot of his bed, book in his lap, skimming through it.

“What are you doing?” Arthur wondered from the doorway.

“Researching.”

“And what is the topic?”

Merlin’s eyes flicked to Arthur’s. “Your magic.”

Arthur huffed out a breath and folded his arms. “Please, Merlin– Forget about it. You won’t find answers.”

“I want to try.”

“Then I’m going outside.”

“Mm,” Merlin uttered as he flicked a page.

“Enjoy your fruitless endeavour.”

“Hm.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the door. By the time he had roamed far enough into the woodlands, he plonked down by a tree, resting back on its trunk. Nature hadn’t raised its head yet, which made Arthur sigh in relief as he leant his head back. Once he settled his hands upon his stomach and closed his eyes, it was easy for his mind to take over and let him nap.

Of course, naps were far less likely to include a vision, so Arthur knew it was fine to have one. The last thing he wanted was to be plagued by the eventual argument, even if he got a larger segment of it. Truth be told, through all the centuries, Arthur had learnt how to guide himself through the dreams quite well. But that dream, the argument, he could feel it was important, like the moment was tied to the earth somehow. Like it was intertwined with magic itself.

A flower spurted up from the ground, moving its petals to cuddle into Arthur’s leg, as if it was comforting him. His eyes snapped open as the flower touched him. At first, he watched, curiously. But as more nature began to grow around him, he closed his eyes as he sighed.

“ _Oþstille_ ,” he uttered, and the nature retreated back, as if it had been told off by its parent.

“Why do you tell it stop?” a voice from behind the tree asked.

Arthur glanced around and spotted a sorcerer who hadn’t changed since the old days. “Anhora?”

“Hello Arthur.”

He took a breath. “I tell it to stop so it doesn’t get out of hand.”

“Maybe it’s trying to tell you something about yourself, and who you are now.”

Arthur picked the grass by him and placed it on his knee. “Why would it?”

“Plants attract animals, animals can tell you things, can they not?”

“I feel like I’m alone in that… Why can I understand them? Why do I _know_ what they say? How can _they_ understand me?”

“Even I cannot understand my unicorns. You have a special kind of power, Arthur.”

He looked to Anhora with a furrowed brow. “Has there been no other sorcerer with my abilities?”

“Not that I have ever known or heard of.”

“Not even Merlin?”

“You already know he has no idea how you do it.” Anhora took a breath and looked up at the trees. “I’m sure all will be clear soon. You should summon a unicorn at one point, they would welcome you.”

“Thank you, Anhora. Enjoy your day.” Arthur smiled, and Anhora could see the clear change from the young man he had tested.

“You too…”

And with that, he was gone. A flower popped up by Arthur and twisted to face him. Its leaves curled in a way that simulated smiling.

“Ah… _Forþtile_.” His eyes were consumed by gold as he encouraged nature around him.

The area began to grow, _really_ grow, now that it had permission. The trunks of trees in the close vicinity became plumper, flowers spurted up every inch or so and grass grew tall. Shrubs took over some patches of land, some even grew berries and lots of them. Small birds flew down from the sky to peck at the fruits. Rabbits hopped out of their holes and red squirrels ran vertically down from the trees. Wolves – that were long thought to be extinct in Britain – stalked the surrounding area, with red foxes nearby. Hippogriffs and griffins, cockatrices and chimeras, unicorns and pegasuses, all arrived along with many other creatures. Every plant native to the area, every animal that could hear the call, they were all there.

And Arthur, poor Arthur had no clue what was going on. The animals stood there, surrounding him. The birds sat on branches, small and large alike. The predators were watching on, the tiny mammals were still. The magical creatures looked to be informed and Arthur’s eyes returned to their vibrant blue once more.

A unicorn trotted up to where he was sitting. It neighed and whinnied, stomping its feet.

“You’re saying…” he began, spurring the unicorn on.

It neighed once more, nodding its head.

“I’m…” He glanced up at the sky. “ _Ic bebiede þe_ e _all díglian_ _oþþæt þú ġehȳrest mín gecíaþ_.”

The unicorn nodded and galloped off. The magical creatures left first, returning to their hiding spots. The predators were up next, followed by the smaller mammals and the birds. The shrubs, flowers and grass shrunk back into the ground, so that no one knew anything happened at all.

Merlin stood in the distance, eyes wide. “Did you just… control all of the nearby nature?”

Arthur glanced to Merlin, though his eyes were out of it. “I don’t know…”

“What happened?”

“Did your books say anything?” Arthur asked, changing the subject entirely.

“In a way… I believe I know why your magic is like this.” Merlin approached him, sitting down next to him.

“So…?”

“The circumstances of your birth gave you magic… right?”

“Yes.”

He blew out a breath. “What that magic didn’t count on, was being connected directly to mine.” He rolled his head along the bark of the tree, looking to Arthur. “If I’m magic itself, and you’re my half of the whole, then it would only make sense if you’re magic itself too.”

“But I was born _of_ it, you were born _from_ it. I thought–”

“And you have magic, gifted it from the very heart of the Old Religion. Life and death.”

Arthur furrowed his brow. “And?”

“My gift was to protect you, it still is, it always will be. _Your_ gift, is to preserve life. Magical life especially. Uniting the land, bringing magic back– it’s translated wrong. I believe it means, uniting nature and bringing magical creatures back. As in, increasing their numbers. You were right, it’s our eternal duty. But it wasn’t entirely what you did in the past, it’s what you’ll do _now_.”

“But how do you _know_ that?”

“That unicorn told you something…”

Arthur’s eyes closed as he whacked his head back against the tree. “She told me that I’m a guardian of nature.”

“ _Exactly_. I worked it out without my books. I’m the most powerful sorcerer, yes. I’m the last dragonlord… But doing what you do? I couldn’t do that the way you can. I’m convinced your love for animals has brought nature closer, made it happier.”

“The world _has_ been out of balance.”

“Because it was without half of its magic. You’re literally my other half, I know that now, which means our magic must be tied.”

“If that’s the case, us being soulmates must run deep in destiny.”

“You came back from the dead for me… I’d say that’s a given.”

“And you waited for me. I’m glad you did.”

Merlin leant his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here…”

Arthur beamed, as dazzling as the sun. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

A few weeks slipped from them, and Merlin had agreed once Arthur was fully settled into the world, that they’d go off to find the dragon eggs. Truth be told, however, Merlin wanted to wait until he was sure of one thing.

As per usual, Arthur had already escaped outside by the time Merlin managed to get up. Whatever happened to Arthur not being able to wake up, ever? Well, it had been 1500 years, and Merlin had to remind himself of that fact _again_. It was easy to forget Arthur had experienced the same time frame. Even the same loss and heartbreak.

After Merlin managed to pull himself together, get dressed and lock the ‘Staff Only’ door behind him, he wandered off towards the woodlands. Berwyn caught sight of him leaving, turning to one of her colleagues, grinning as brightly as she could, almost jumping up and down.

Arthur meanwhile, was leaning against a tree trunk, again. A group of squirrels sat by him, on his shoulders and lap. He was chatting to them, stroking them, even feeding them if one brought food. Or really a nut that Arthur could multiply. Like a magic trick (except with real magic), he enclosed the nut in his hand and once he reopened it, a nut for each squirrel sat in his palm. They looked to him in awe as he handed them out.

“Am I always going to find you out here, with your animals?” Merlin said as he approached Arthur.

Arthur gestured for the squirrels to leave, and they did, with cheeky expressions plastered on their faces. “It seems so.”

Merlin sat across from him, picking at the grass all around. “I feel like we should talk…”

“About what?” Arthur leant his head back on the tree, folding his arms, relaxing.

“The years… all the years…”

“What about them?”

“What were they like for you?” he asked, cautiously, still picking at the grass.

“Being apart from you hurt… But Avalon kept me sane, when I was allowed in. Being around those wonders… Even being in the lake with Freya… It wasn’t terrible, half the time.”

Merlin’s eyes were distant as he gazed at Arthur. “I felt like I was dying… each and every day, over and over and over again. You had wonders, I only had pain and loneliness…”

“You must have had someone... At least before the last few centuries.”

“You have no idea what my life was like…” Tears resided within his eyes, ready to burst at the seams. “No idea!”

“Come on, Merlin, you must have had friends at least.”

A few tears escaped his eyes, clouding his anger with sadness. “I never returned to Camelot, never formed a bond with anyone who would die on me again. You had Avalon, Freya. I had nobody, I had nothing.”

Arthur’s eyes filled with moisture, with sympathy. “Really, no one?”

“No one at all! Pain and loneliness, that’s what those years were for me!”

“Merlin… Calm down.”

“What do you want from me, Arthur?!” Merlin bellowed, standing up.

The dream was coming true right before him. It was the first time it had happened while he was alive, and it was far different. The visions were detailed, even down to the micro expressions, but were totally unavoidable. The only power Arthur had now was reacting differently.

He stood, terrified. “You weren’t the only one who was dying from heartbreak!”

“I _lived_ those years, never knowing if you were coming back.”

Arthur _knew,_ he knew the way the conversation was going. If he changed his wording slightly, his meanings, he could bring the tension, the anger down. He could get to a point he wanted, without Merlin blurting out the truth regardless.

“Merlin...” he breathed, briefly closing his eyes. “I was plagued by visions of you falling apart more so day after day, and I had no power to stop it. But now, I do. All I want is for you to be happy. My pain is yours, yours is mine. Please, I beg you, don’t tear us apart when we’ve only just got each other back.”

Merlin’s tears sprinted down his face now, one after the other, creating a watery mess. “Oh… That night… You had a vision, about this, didn’t you?”

Arthur’s eyes stung with redness. “I did. And you deserve more than this, you really do.”

He wiped his tears away, holding them back. “You’re wrong… Being connected to you, being your other side of the coin, there is nothing more that I could wish for.”

“Truly?”

“We’re soulmates… We don’t have a choice. But if I was given one, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Arthur took a step forward, towards Merlin, wanting to reach out, willing himself to do so. “I wouldn’t either.”

“Even though you lost everything?”

“You lost everything too. We’ve both grieved our loses… But you, Merlin… you never stopped grieving for me.”

He looked away, too afraid to admit why. “I wasn’t allowed to, I _couldn’t_. For this exact reason, for the time you would come back. Accepting your death was never an option after Kilgharrah told me you’d rise again.”

“I would have been the same, I think… I’m sorry.”

Merlin inched closer this time, yet they were still too far to reach out. Too scared for the inevitable. “That’s all in the past now. We’re here, today, both alive.”

“We are…”

At the moment they locked eyes with each other, in a gaze for the century, animals surrounded them, in pairs. Again, it was the animals of the woodlands, some of the same that Arthur had a hold over just weeks ago. From magical to the ordinary. The hunted to the hunter. All were present, once more.

“What did you do?” Merlin asked, glancing around.

“Nothing. They’ve come to…” A wolf growled, its tone seemed cheerful. “Come to wish us well for the _confessions_.”

“The what?”

Arthur’s eyes widened as he scrutinised each one from a distance. “Merlin, they’re all male. Every single one of them.”

“ _What_?”

“All of them are couples… All of them mate for life.”

Merlin looked to each pair and his eyebrows pulled together. “What are they–”

A swan squawked, impatient. Then the animals sparked up in a chorus that Arthur understood far too well.

“They want us to kiss.”

“They– What?!”

Arthur glanced to him, bashfully. “We both know it, don’t we…? My final words.”

At that, the animals shut up, allowing the two to have their time. Allowing them to talk it out before the pairs of couples would get their satisfaction, from the soulmates that were sewn into the fabric of the world, of nature and magic.

Merlin bit at his bottom lip. “For a time, I thought I had made that up.”

“But you didn’t… You read my lips, I know you did.”

“You couldn’t _say_ it.”

“I was too afraid, to leave you like that…”

Merlin’s eyes fluttered close. “Say it now, _please_.” Of course, he begged, he had waited so long, thinking he was mad for most of it, that he had made it all up.

“I love you– _God_ , I love you so much.”

Merlin took a few more steps, grasped Arthur’s arms and pulled him into a kiss. It was slow, at first, as they came to realise this was it. It was happening. Their deepest secret was out. But the world already knew the destined ones were in love, as did everyone else that had ever lain eyes on them. In Camelot or in the Druid pub. It didn’t matter who the people were or what time they were from, this love was clear to see.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen, to progress, to consume them in every way. To make them feel they were high on life, to make them believe everything was perfect. No matter how traumatising the wait had been. The wait for love. So strong it brought a man back to life and inserted visions into many a Seer. The love that was being solidified with a kiss. Some would say it was proof for their love, except, it wasn’t. That had been proved long ago, in the first few weeks of them knowing one another.

They – eventually – parted, mainly to breathe, to regain their breaths. They pressed their foreheads together, not bearing to be anywhere but close.

“Sorry for being an idiot,” Merlin uttered, in a whisper.

“Sorry for being a dick,” Arthur said, oh so quietly.

Merlin chuckled. “Didn’t know our troubles reflected those of two griffins.”

“We should have done this years ago…”

“ _Oh_? And how would that have worked?”

“It wouldn’t have, but we would have found a way.”

“I love you,” Merlin confessed, pulling Arthur away from the past.

“I love you too.” Arthur breathed deeply. “I want to take this slow… We have all the time in the world and I want to court you properly.”

“That’s fine with me.” He grinned. “I wouldn’t mind be courted.”

“There’s one problem though…” Arthur paused, chuckling to himself.

Merlin’s grin widened. “You’re crap at romance, I know.”

“I promise I won’t default to picnics in the woods.”

“Good! Because that’s such an old move of yours.”

The two chuckled once again before they were back to kissing. And, oh, yes, the animals were still there. Watching. Merlin and Arthur hadn’t even noticed, they had been too focused on each other to care. But the animals approved, they were relieved, overjoyed. And as the second kiss was coming to a close, they left the two to their devices.

And with a new dawn, came a new day. Or maybe it had been a couple, but the perception of time was a bit screwed for the two immortal sorcerers, so what was a day or two to them? A blink of an eye? A _long_ blink of the eye?

Arthur had managed to wake up early and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiled, at first, knowing that he had Merlin, and everything was going to be alright. That life was beginning again, and it was all a fresh start, and they were safe. Very safe. But Arthur – dangerously – let his mind slip. He let himself remember the old days, the good and the bad. From death to living, from being a prince to being a king. To the way he and Merlin started and ended.

Moisture consumed his eyes at that, those memories. The way Merlin was his rock, his support system and his love… But he was too cowardly, too scared to do anything. And that tore at him, that ripped him from the inside out.

And the tears covered his face in an instant. It was like he was a water feature, there was that much water. Salty goodness of emotions. Of sadness and sorrow and so many years of not crying. With no release, it was no wonder Arthur couldn’t control the floodgates. He drew his knees to his chest, embracing them, crying his eyes out.

Merlin came rushing into his room, eyes as wide as ought. He darted over to him, clambering on the bed to get close. Seeing Arthur like this was something new and Merlin had no idea what to do.

“Arthur– Arthur…” He placed his hand on Arthur’s knee. “Talk to me…”

Arthur looked to Merlin, with his face in a state. He could barely see, there were too many tears, too many emotions. He attempted to speak but it came out in bubbles. “Hug,” he squeaked out after a moment or two.

And so, Merlin pulled Arthur into a hug. Arthur clung on like a lost child, wailing into Merlin’s shoulder, getting tears all over his back. He was so clouded by his thoughts and worries and memories that he barely knew what was going on, just that he was hugging Merlin. And Merlin rubbed Arthur’s back with such tenderness, trying to calm him.

“What got you in this state?” Merlin asked after Arthur had calmed, cautiously, not wanting to set him into another bout of bawling.

“Memories… Thoughts…”

“Memories about what?”

“About how I treated you, and how we were and how we could have been… We could have had a relationship back in Camelot…”

“Why are you torturing yourself with this?”

“Because I made you wait _one thousand, five hundred years_. Our destiny, our love, it defies life itself… But if we had talked back then, we could have had our time.”

“I know how you feel… because I wish the same. But now, Arthur, in this time, we can be ourselves.”

“Still only part. We may not have to hide our feelings, but we have to hide our magic. You’re _still_ hiding your magic.”

“Only from the world… I can be myself completely with you.”

Arthur faintly smiled. “And I can be myself with you.”

“Are you alright now?”

He sniffled. “Yeah… Thank you.”

Merlin tightened his grip before withdrawing from the hug, cupping Arthur’s face instead. “I love you and I’m glad we’re together _now_. Think of it as a mercy. I was afraid you’d come back when being gay was still a crime.”

“Yeah, it’s better that I’m back now… But… It’s still _2018_ , how on earth did this happen?”

“It appears destiny wanted to be torturous and comical at the same time.”

“The day I came back…”

“Yeah.”

Arthur smiled. “We should go find those dragon eggs, today.”

Merlin’s entire face lit up. “Really…?”

“Why delay? It’ll make you happy.”

He pulled Arthur back into a hug. “Thank you.”


	3. Growing With Time

As Merlin and Arthur headed down the stairs and out into the pub, Berwyn approached them, a strange bulky-ish object in her hand. Before they had much time to react, a flash of light stopped them in their tracks. Berwyn, immediately, thumbed a few buttons, laughing at the result.

“A camera?” Merlin wondered.

“Yeah!” She handed over the camera to Merlin, allowing the two to look at the snap. It wasn’t blurry, and it had them smiling, clearly talking to one another. “You never had pictures, I thought you’d need it.”

Merlin passed it to Arthur, who had a good look at the device. “I’ve heard about these.”

“Never had pictures…” Merlin reiterated, lips drooping. “I forgot your face for a long time… Had to use magic to remember again.”

Arthur pulled Merlin into a side hug. “We’ll take plenty of pictures now.”

“It’s strange to admit I forgot your face… your voice.” He sighed, utterly deflated.

“It had been 1500 years.”

“Yeah…”

Arthur whipped up the camera and caught Merlin in a mugshot. He stared at the captured moment, getting used to the controls instantly. “Ooo! I’m putting this up on my wall!”

“Let me see.” Merlin reached for the camera, but Arthur pulled it closer to his chest, stepping away.

“You’d delete it.”

His eyes shifted. “No…”

“You’ve got that look!”

“What look?!”

“The look I used to do before throwing something at you.”

“You mean, before you abused your good servant.”

“Horseplay.” Arthur snorted.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I thought we were never going to mention that again.”

“Only because you didn’t stop laughing for _hours_.”

Berwyn arched an eyebrow, and when did she fold her arms? “What did you do?”

Arthur stifled a giggle. “I– Uh– He slapped me with gloves first!”

Merlin shot him a teasing glare. “And he said I was doing it wrong… So– He– raised up his fist in a… strange fashion.”

“You kept it together for ten seconds.”

“You kept it together no longer than that!”

Berwyn broke down laughing, and so did Merlin and Arthur not long after. As they all came back to reality, Berwyn smiled yet again, glad she was finding out more about the destined two.

“Where are you heading off to?” she asked, still smiling.

“To the Peak District,” Merlin said, glancing to Arthur.

“We’re going to bring dragons back.”

Berwyn nodded. “We expected this. You’ll have to glamour them, Emrys. Furthermore, you’ll have to ensure they stay under your control, always. We all know the story of Aithusa.”

Merlin shrunk into himself. “I couldn’t prevent that… I wish I could have. But it wasn’t my fault. Aithusa was supposed to be free… Controlling them is a necessity, it’s not an always.”

Arthur took Merlin’s hand, holding it. “The other magical creatures keep themselves safe, so will dragons.”

“They’ll be children.”

“And we’ll both raise them. I’ll get the animals of the forest to help. But you mustn’t worry, Merlin will do well by his dragons. He always did.”

Merlin looked to Arthur and smiled faintly. “Yeah… Aithusa had a bad beginning but she came through in the end. I won’t let my dragons be found out nor will they hurt anyone.”

Berwyn gave a curt nod. “I hope you find the eggs and bring them back safely.”

The Peak District was a place of a southern mountain range, the opposite end of the North Pennines. It had more hills than mountains and sharp peaks but had plenty of caves. As Orva landed solidly on the ground, Arthur flicked a bit of steak in her direction. She caught it between her beak, wolfing it down.

“Where did you get that?” Merlin asked, staring at Orva licking her beak.

“Stole it from the kitchens. She deserves a treat.” Arthur patted her neck. “Go on, go find yourself some food.”

Orva squeaked happily and flew off, leaving the two alone, in a valley, with a cave opening next to them.

“I had a vision about this cave… long ago. I know it holds the egg.”

Merlin’s eyes washed over with gold for a moment. “It’s a dead end.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not.”

The two entered the bog-standard cave. A few feet wide, not much taller and a dead end. Merlin looked to Arthur as if he was nuts, but he was too occupied scraping his hand against the cave walls, until he came to a stop.

He raised his hand. “ _Ic ábíetee þæt stánhol_.”

The wall fell to pieces, creating a whole mess of rubble. Luckily for the two, a path was revealed. A path leading down. Arthur glanced to Merlin with a grin plastered all over his face.

“Sorry for doubting you… I guess.”

“Come on.” Arthur headed on down and Merlin quickly followed.

As they plunged into darkness the further they walked, Arthur muttered ‘ _Leoht_ ’, producing a sphere of bright light in his hand. They swiftly reached the end of the steps, where a door lay. On the first try, it was locked. After Arthur whispered a few words, it swung open excitedly, wanting the contents it hid to be taken.

The room was filled with jewels and treasures, like a tomb. Or a stash. But Merlin and Arthur hardly cared for the vast riches that surrounded them. Arthur headed over to another door, cast in gold. He lightly pressed his hand upon it, and it too swung open, like the other.

“This is much less secure than the Tomb of Ashkanar,” Merlin said, looking around.

“As far as I know… These eggs were stored in case a time like this came along. A time where magic had to be hidden. It was thought absurd until The Great Purge. The dragonlords who protected these eggs sacrificed themselves to keep them safe. It was supposed to be forgotten, until my visions.” Arthur sighed. “The Sidhe said that the four eggs are much older than Aithusa’s egg was.”

Merlin furrowed his brow. “But Kilgharrah said eggs could only survive a thousand years.”

“That may be true when protections aren’t put on the egg.” Arthur stared at the small stone room before him. “Come on, look.”

And inside that room was a lonely pedestal, with an even lonelier egg on top. It was tinted with golds and reds and was glowing blue. The rest of the room was barren. In saying that, the walls did have a few carvings etched in.

“I presume that glow is the protections.”

Merlin inched towards it. “I imagine so… But how do we remove them?”

Arthur shrugged. “You’re the dragonlord.”              

“That doesn’t help…” He reached out, lightly touching the edges of the blue light. As he did so, the light dwindled down, fading. Until there was no light, only the egg.

“I think you did it anyway.”

“Maybe it recognises that I’m a dragonlord.” Merlin took an empty, scrunched bag from his pocket and carefully hauled the egg in.

“We may as well drop it off at home and go and get the others.” Arthur frowned. “Are you going to hatch them all at once?”

“I’ve been thinking about that. I don’t want these dragons to be the last four but if none are female, they’ll be doomed either way.”

The two started to head out, leaving behind everything else, everything that was unnecessary. As they left, Arthur sealed up the passageway. To anyone else, this was a small cave and nothing more.

“You might as well wait until we have all four eggs before you hatch any,” Arthur said, as the two waited for Orva.

“That’s what I was thinking… But I’m scared I’ll lose dragons all together eventually… Females can lay eggs without fertilisation, if we gain _one_ extra egg, dragons will be less endangered.”

“Was Aithusa infertile?”

Merlin let out a deep sigh. “Unfortunately.”

Arthur smiled with such reassurance. “Dragons will thrive once more.”

“I wish I had your hope.”

“I believe in you, in nature and in magic. They will live in all their glory one day.”

Merlin let out a wary smile. “Maybe.”

* * *

Four dragons on a branch. Two demanding sorcerers. One worried hippogriff. That’s all you needed for a good afternoon in the summer. It had taken months for Merlin to decide what to do with the eggs, and that was if the dragons were alive at all. He had taken them to the forest, lined them up, and had Arthur _right_ by his side one day. He searched deep for their names, knowing each one. A gift, full of life, hope and beautiful power. Each egg had been unique, and each had a special little dragon within. Two female, two male. It was more than Merlin could have wished for.

And now that they were a month and a bit old, it was time to teach them how to fly. Without an older dragon to help them, they had to rely on the greatest sorcerer of all time, a sorcerer tied to nature and a hippogriff. Not the greatest of combinations. Hopefully, however, maybe the nearly useless three could work it out and get the four nervous children to fly.

Merlin folded his arms. “Menodora, Zoticus, Elpis, Kallikrates!” he shouted.

Arthur laughed beside him. “They aren’t… flying well.”

“They’re clinging to branches is what they’re doing.”

Orva stared up at the dragons, squeaking to them. The four roared back, stubborn and scared. She glanced to Merlin, giving him a pitiful look, and scrapped her claws on the ground. If she had the vocal cords for it, she would have sighed.

“They’re stressing Orva out now.” Arthur glared at the dragons. “You see what you’re doing to this poor beast?!”

Merlin scowled at him. “ _Arthur_ , they’re children.”

“And Orva is my child. They’re deliberately not listening to her. She’s trying to teach them how to fly!”

“Should I… command them?”

“If you think that’s best…” Arthur approached Orva, stroking her. “What are they doing to you sweetheart?” She squawked with little energy. “Oh, I know, I know… But they won’t fall, they can fly, they’re merely teasing you.”

One dragon, Kallikrates, huffed out some smoke at the exchange.

“My dragons are not teasing your hippogriff!”

“My hippogriff has a name, _Mer_ lin.”

“Sorry, my dragons are not teasing _Orva_.”

“That’s better.”

“Besides, Orva is an adult! She agreed to this through her own will!”

Arthur grumbled and sighed, his hand fell from Orva’s neck. “ _Cume mec, écne_ _heofonfléogende_ _fuglas_.” His eyes flashed with gold and he glanced to the sky, smiling. Merlin furrowed his brow as he waited for something to occur.

A kite, a starling, a crow and a peregrine falcon flew down to the branch the dragons were clinging to. They chirped at them, all spreading their wings at the same time. They launched themselves off the branch, flew for a few seconds and returned thereafter.

The crow shook their head at the lack of movement from the dragons. Instead, they glided down to Orva and tweeted in her ear. As the crow left to go comfort the dragons, along with the other three birds, Orva stood tall. She squawked, grabbing the attention of the four. As they all watched, Orva spread her wings, hopped up, and flapped them, creating enough lift to keep her hovering in the air.

The dragons – suddenly – sparked up, roaring and growling to the birds and Orva with understanding. As the birds gave them their space, Zoticus – a grey dragon with green tinges and patches to his scales – took the lead. He hopped off the branch, spreading his wings and catching the air. He flapped them a couple of times, lifting him higher. Soon, he swooped down to the ground and crashed into Merlin, curling into his shoulder.

Merlin laughed and grinned, petting Zoticus softly. “Will they do the same?”

Zoticus smiled, showing off his teeth. He made a small growling noise, which made Arthur chuckle.

“I’m slowly discovering I can, at least, understand your dragons.” He approached Merlin. “He said they might not.”

“I can’t wait until they can talk.”

“It’ll be easier when we can both understand them… Dragon sounds are much harder to translate.”

Merlin scoffed, grinning. “I bet.”

Elpis was the next to go, followed by Menodora and Kallikrates. Elpis radiated with blue from time to time, while Menodora looked to be more golden, with hints of red. Kallikrates on the other hand was fully grey, unlike the others. Much like Kilgharrah in ways.

The birds roared up with chirps and joy. They nodded to Arthur, who smiled at them, and flew off, returning to find food for either themselves or their young if they had any. Orva walked up to Arthur, nuzzling him before she too left.

“Do you think your dragons could be as free as other animals?”

Merlin sighed. He looked to Menodora who was teasing Kallikrates on the forest floor, and to Elpis and Zoticus who were on either shoulder. “I hope so. Aithusa was when she was older.”

“But could it work in this time?”

“We’ll have to wait and see, I guess.”

“I’ll make sure the magical creatures teach your dragons the rules of survival.”

Merlin grasped Arthur’s hand, threading his fingers with his own. “ _Our_ dragons.”

Arthur smiled, beamed even. “Our children…”

“Yes.”

They watched on, watched their small children run about. Enjoying life in all it’s glory. They were no bigger than a small dog, but they were powerful. With sharp teeth and solid bodies. If one ran into you at full speed, you’d break a bone or two, that was a certainty.

One day, the forest had been crowed with hippogriffs and unicorns. They had been challenged with the great task of teaching the dragons everything they knew about survival. The unicorns knew this well, having to hide from hunters all their years, in the past. While the hippogriffs were a natural at hiding and shyness, allowing them to stay hidden when it mattered.

All this was going on while Arthur had decided to take Merlin on another of his ‘creative’ new dates. It was edging close to the New Year and things had changed, a lot. The two rooms were now one, and the whole structure within the _Staff Only room_ was like an inn but more castle like. More like home. The home they should have had, should have died with. Yet, they were here now, somehow.

It didn’t resemble any of the rooms in Camelot. It was old and new, and special. It was a wistful replication, and a saddening reminder. But it was their choice and they didn’t regret it. Besides, a stone wall and a basic bed (in terms of the modern world) was far more comforting than what appeared to be a hotel room, or anything else they could mould it into. It was a breath of their time.

Meanwhile, for there to only be one room, Merlin and Arthur had become the strongest of partners. Any guest in the pub knew that from a quick glance, Berwyn and the Druids knew that far too well, it almost made them sick with joy. They were celebrated and welcomed in the little pub environment, and everyone was waiting for an important invitation.

Nevertheless, Merlin and Arthur were taking a trip down to the beach. This date idea had partly come from Berwyn, who had been showing Arthur some pictures. Instantly, Arthur decided he was going to be soppy and romantic, and definitely stayed clear of one beach in particular neither of them needed to recall. A one which occupied a past test, a sign of devotion.

“Right, so, let me get this straight…” Merlin began. “You intentionally tried to avoid this beach, but we ended up here anyway?”

Arthur glanced around. “Maybe I took a wrong turn? Do we really need to remember that day?”

“What was so wrong with it?”

“It was obvious then, it was so obvious.”

Merlin furrowed his brow. “What was?”

“My love for you… That poison– Or what I thought was poison, I wasn’t thinking of Camelot or lifting the curse… I was thinking of you. You would have done what you did with the poisoned chalice, and I couldn’t go through that again.”

“That wasn’t easy on me either. I didn’t know it wasn’t poison, I was terrified I had lost you. Something burnt within me, the feeling of anger and failure and loss… I think us being soulmates meant we fell for each other faster than we could understand what was going on.”

“Yeah…” Arthur sighed and looked off, to the crashing waves bashing against the rocks. “I keep thinking about things being different… Yet, every time I do, I remember how much better it is to be in this time…”

“It is better. Because I can do this.”

Merlin cupped Arthur’s face, pulling him into a kiss. A short, fleeting, beautiful kiss. After it came to its natural end, the two walked hand in hand by the waves. Feeling the elements crackle around them, sensing the magic in the air. Arthur couldn’t help but cast a spell or two, allowing the birds of the sea to not go hungry. A few of them appeared to nod at him, or squawk at him.

“Your care for them swells me with pride, you know,” Merlin said as he leant closer to Arthur.

“It’s nice to see them happy and I always feel like I owe them… somehow.”

“It’s you repaying the debts of hunting their ancestors.”

Arthur chuckled. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was.”

They managed to walk miles easily, their days of endlessly riding on horses, running and walking still doing well by them. And as they kept going, maybe a crab or two would crawl by Arthur. Or a bird would perch on his shoulder for a second. Perhaps the rock pools flourished as he helped Merlin hop over them. And maybe, just maybe, some marine animals popped their heads out of the water to say hello.

“I’ve noticed you don’t tell them to stop anymore, when they do things like this,” Merlin remarked, glancing down at the growing rock pool.

“When I’m no longer near, it returns to normal.” Arthur reached out, taking Merlin’s hand so he could jump across and not slip on the moss.

“Still so bizarre.”

“Being near tarmac is the worst.”

Merlin chuckled. “Oh yeah, all those plants and moss growing out of it.”

“Nature trying to reclaim its land.”

“Indeed.”

After their long walk on the beach had come to a close, they headed up to a fish and chip shop. It was one of the many in the area, though, the locals would say their nearest was the best of the lot. Bias was key. Of course, Merlin and Arthur didn’t really care. As long as they got their battered, fried, salty, vinegary goodness. The iconic British seaside and whenever you felt lazy, meal.

Merlin and Arthur took their seats on a bench outside, overlooking some of the beach. They gradually ate their meals, savouring the still so foreign taste. And although they had picked up the flimsy wooden forks, they didn’t use them for their chips. Because who did? Greasy fingers were part of the experience.

“Do you ever wonder…” Arthur began, eyes downcast, “what it would be like if the others were with us?”

“Sometimes…” Merlin’s stomach swelled with butterflies and a sigh escaped him. “I miss everyone.”

“Me too… I wish I could tell Leon and Elyan and Gwaine and Percival and Lancelot how much I cared about them and appreciated them. I wish I could have saved Morgana or rescued my father from the grief that tore him apart, made him cruel. I wish I could tell Gaius that I’m grateful for all he did to counteract my father. I wish I could have had closure with Gwen…” He prodded his battered fish, suddenly feeling like he had lost his appetite.

Merlin reached over and grasped at Arthur’s hand, holding it. “I know how you feel but all that regret can’t linger… I know how much it rips someone apart.”

“Yeah…” Arthur tore a bit of the fish off and popped it in his mouth, trying to distract himself.

“What do you normally do when these feelings start?”

“I talked to Freya… But talking to you works just as well.” He gave a little smile.

“Good. Because we have each other, and I’ll always be there for you.”

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hand. “And I’ll always be here for you too.”

A few tears stuck by Merlin’s eyes at that, maybe he wasn’t too used to Arthur being back. “That’s… so important to me.”

“I know, and I’m never leaving you again. I won’t allow it to happen.”

“I won’t allow it either.”

The two smiled sorrowfully at each other, still holding hands while picking at their food. After a few moments, they were back to eating and fell back into casual conversations seconds later.

About a week later, another door lay adjacent to the master bedroom. Another change. Who knew what was behind it? Well, Merlin and Arthur knew but I digress.

Arthur was lying on the bed, a book sat on his lap. His eyes were skimming it and he kept flicking the pages. Until, he stopped on one. It was in Old English, obviously, but the words spoke of a creature. And the picture reflected a cockatrice.

“These poor creatures were so misinterpreted. They are the kindest animals once tamed.”

“What’s that?” Merlin called from the ensuite, where he was brushing his teeth.

“A cockatrice.”

“Didn’t you kill one of those once?”

“Yes. But they are wonderful creatures. Besides, they only attack when threatened or commanded. This book has so many lies about magical creatures!” Arthur huffed as he flicked the page, seeing how badly described a griffin was.

“People were scared and when there’s a big creature hissing at you, what else can you do?”

“They should have been protected better.”

“Well sorry if we can’t all have powers like yours.”

“Things would have gone more smoothly in our time if I had my magic.” Arthur’s words seemed bitter, like he knew something but hadn’t said yet.

Merlin furrowed his brow and stepped out from the bathroom. “You would have been killed.”

Arthur put his book down, sighing. “Do you really think my father would have killed me?”

“I don’t know… What do you think?”

“At the very least he would have locked me up… At the worst…” He trailed off and reached out for Merlin, who climbed onto the bed and took Arthur into his arms, cuddling into him.

“Now we’re on the subject of your magic, _again_ , I’ve been thinking…”

“Yeah?”

“Why _did_ your magic manifest after death?”

Arthur leant back on the headboard, but Merlin still had his arms wrapped around him. “I believe it was because of Gaius.”

“Really?”

“When I was six… my father gave my mother’s ring to me. I wore it on a necklace until I grew enough to wear it on my finger. Being dead meant it wasn’t there in a physical sense… And the Sidhe confirmed protections had been put on it, to prevent any magic from developing.” He twiddled the ring. “There was only one person in Camelot that would be able to do that.”

“Because it was known to all but Uther that a birth like yours often resulted in the child being a Seer?”

“Yes, exactly. Who else was there to protect me from my own magic?”

Merlin nodded in agreement. “Gaius protected a lot of people when The Great Purge started, it would only make sense if he protected you too.”

“In ways, I’m glad I was protected. In others, it would have been better if I had my magic.”

“We need to leave our time behind… This regret and the what ifs will consume us sooner rather than later.”

“We _are_ our time. How can we leave it behind?”

Merlin withdrew his arms and hopped off the bed. “We talk to Freya, because she isn’t an idiot like us.”

Arthur smirked. “Speak for yourself.”

“Sorry, _sorry_ … Because she isn’t an idiot or a dollophead.” Merlin smiled as Arthur’s smirk widened.

“That’s far better.”

The two left their room and swiftly walked into the one adjacent. It was another stone room but all it had inside was what looked to be a bird bath. It was far from it, however. The bowl was large and deep, and its waters were special. The water from the lake of hell, of Avalon. And there was only one reason they had such a thing in their place of residence. Keeping a friend close was important.

“Hello Freya,” Merlin said

Freya’s face faded into the water. She smiled at the two at first, then, she scowled. “ _Arthur, do I have to see you in your pyjamas?”_

“There’s nothing wrong with them.”

 _“I suppose the small dragons on them are cute_.”

Merlin smiled. “I bought us a matching pair.”

_“Let me guess, since Arthur’s have a red tint, yours are blue?”_

“You know us so well.”

She furrowed her brow. “ _Why are you talking to me again? I was about to take a trip to Avalon_.”

“We can’t say hello to our friend now?” Arthur pouted while Merlin grinned.

“ _You two want advice, I can feel it_.”

Merlin’s grin dropped. “We wondered if you had any words of wisdom of how to… stop being stuck in the past.”

“ _Live for the now you idiots. And I’m allowed to say that, because you two are idiots. It’s written in destiny.”_ She laughed, and it echoed throughout the room.

“Thanks Freya.” Arthur leant on the bowl, smiling down at her.

“ _You won’t heed my advice, I already know. Whatever I say is wasted on you two because you will always feel regret and guilt and grief, it’s who you are. But, please, for all our sakes_ , ** _live_** _._ ”

“We will Freya.” Merlin smiled once more. “Now get yourself to Avalon and have a nice time.”

“ _I will_.”

Merlin and Arthur left that room, holding hands, smiling. Once dressed, they headed down to the outdoors, to the nearest woodland. Where magical creatures came down from above to greet the two, four dragons did in particular. They were still quite small. Nevertheless, given that they were five months old and were as tall as Merlin’s knees, they were growing up quickly.

And for years, they checked on them every day. Arthur would continue to get magical creatures to help out and from time to time got normal animals to help as well. They began talking at three, saying words here and there. The two felt proud when their first words were ‘da das’. They beamed with pride when their children would show off their hunting skills, bringing back rabbits as evidence, shortly before they devoured them.

As the years drew on, their Druid family became older and new additions appeared. Taliesin kept having to inform them that it was only a select few that had magic once born, people weren’t immortal these days. Berwyn kept reaching milestones, which made Merlin and Arthur feel so much older. They watched as friends withered away with old age while the new lively sorcerers took control of the pub. As they sat at their favourite table, time slipped away from them.

And on one New Year, the stragglers that had stumbled into the pub celebrated with loud music and plenty of alcohol. Merlin and Arthur were at their table, sipping on their drinks. They murmured ‘Happy New Year’ to one another, hardly having the energy after hearing some news.

“She’s eighty-eight, Arthur… Where did the smiling bouncy young woman go?” Merlin sighed, his eyes flicked to the screen by the bar.

The typical BBC programme was on. It showed the New Year’s fireworks going off on the London eye, complete with a mashup for the full experience. ‘2084…! Where does the time go?!’ was bellowed from the bar. People cheered in agreement.

“I don’t know… New Year is too strange when Berwyn is housebound due to her illness.”

“And we can’t do a thing about it.”

Arthur’s head dropped. “No…”

“They think she’ll be gone in a few days.”

“I can’t believe she doesn’t want to see us. It’s upsetting.”

Merlin’s eyes welled up. “She’s too adamant that it would hurt us more.”

“We did… become like grandparents to her.” Arthur glanced to the staff. “To them all.”

“Grandparents is an understatement; forty times great-grandparents would be more accurate.”

“Yeah… Living like this is far too hard sometimes.”

“Seeing everyone you know and love disappear _is_ hard…” One tear rolled down Merlin’s cheek, though, he wiped it away swiftly. “You never get used to it, never.”

“I wish we could get used to it… It’s constant grief otherwise.”

“You learn to cope, in ways.”

Arthur exhaled slowly, blowing out his cheeks. “We should check on Meno, Zot, Kall and Elpis tomorrow.”

At long last, Merlin smiled, finally able to dispel some tears from his eyes. “You know they hate those nicknames.”

“It takes too long to say them all. And besides, I stopped calling them that to their faces.”

“They’re getting so big.”

“Almost as tall as the trees… It’s amazing how fast they grow.”

“Yeah, I’ll never get used to the difference in their heights every time we see them.”

Arthur proudly smiled before it dissipated, being replaced with a thoughtful expression. “Are they in town?”

“I can summon them if they’re not.”

“No, we should leave them in peace if they’re busy.”

Merlin nodded and allowed himself to stare at the joyful people at the bar. “Some of those people are so young.”

Arthur followed Merlin’s line of sight. “Too young to know what life really is.”

“Yeah… They’ll find out, eventually.” He snapped back, looking to Arthur. “Oh! I forgot to tell you. Freya said she had a surprise for us.”

“Why does she have a surprise?” Arthur narrowed his eyes, now wary.

“I don’t know. She said that it would make us happy.”

“Okay…”

So, in the morning, they were back at the bowl. Arthur had his brow permanently furrowed, not trusting their dear friend for some reason. Merlin, on the other hand, was smiling. The water rippled a bit before Freya popped up, gleaming.

“ _Finally! I have a wondrous surprise for you. The Cailleach owed me a favour_.”

“How…?” Merlin wondered, his brow knitted.

“ _Doesn’t matter. Anyway, she granted me a gift! So, I used it to grant you with something special! You two never stop talking about him so…_ ”

Freya’s face disappeared and was instead replaced with a judging eyebrow. Okay, maybe more than _just_ an eyebrow, but it was that very eyebrow that made Merlin and Arthur quiver for a second. Although, as that second passed, they broke out into smiles.

“Gaius!” Merlin yelled, happily

“ _I see you two finally got your act together._ ”

“That’s the first thing you say to us…?”

“ _They had bets at The Rising Sun. It felt relevant_.”

Arthur snorted. “Gaius, did you bet on us?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he said matter of factly, with no shame.

“Who else did?” Merlin asked, entirely curious.

“ _The majority of Camelot thought you were already involved.”_

Arthur looked to Merlin, eyes gleaming. “Were we that obvious?”

“ _Yes. However, Gwaine spreading rumours didn’t help matters_.”

Merlin laughed. “Of course.”

Arthur’s expression flattened and turned serious, a quick glance to Merlin confirmed he was _finally_ allowed to ask. “Gaius… Did you enchant my mother’s ring?”

Any joy in Gaius’s face was wiped away. “ _Yes. It was known to sorcerers that people born of magic had the capability and were occasionally Seers. When you were six months old, you were ill. One morning, when I was tending to you, your window blew open.” He closed his eyes, recalling the memory. “Many different kinds of bird flew through it and all perched on your cot. They stared at you and you stared at them. I thought– I dismissed it at the time, out of fear, but your eyes had the slightest tint of gold. I put it down to the illness, but I was worried for you. Hence, I enchanted your mother’s ring… You have magic then_?”

“Yes. It’s closely linked to nature, especially when it comes to controlling animals. Plants grow in my presence, animals crowd around me.”

“He can understand them too, and _they_ can understand _him_ ,” Merlin said, swelling with pride once again.

“ _That’s unheard of… Have you figured out why_?”

“We believe it has to do with us being soulmates… And a unicorn told me I’m a guardian of nature. We think my destiny of uniting the land and bringing magic back wasn’t entirely true. Rather, uniting nature and letting magical creatures thrive would be more accurate,” Arthur said.

Gaius nodded. “ _I’m amazed by what you have told me. And given what I saw when you were only a babe, it fits. You both have a great power and I would imagine the world is better for it_.”

Merlin smiled. “The world is better for it. We have dragons back too.”

 “ _I’m glad, dragons are always needed_.” Gaius beamed. _“I am happy and glad for you both. You seem very happy_.”

“We are,” Arthur confirmed, he too was also smiling. “It’s been sixty-five years since I returned, life has never been better.”

Merlin placed a kiss on Arthur’s cheek. “Our fifty-ninth anniversary is coming up soon.”

“ _Sixty-five… Fifty-nine… I’m surprised it took you that long_.”

“We wanted to take it slow. I courted Merlin correctly.” Arthur grinned brightly and slunk his arm around Merlin’s waist.

“ _I should say… Congratulations_.”

“Thank you, Gaius.” Merlin leant his head on Arthur’s shoulder.

“ _What was the ceremony like_?”

“It was a traditional hand-fasting service, Taliesin was our ordinate and our little Druid family were all there to witness it,” Arthur remarked, fondly remembering the day.

Merlin scoffed, grinning. “Little Druid family? They’re a massive community.”

Arthur shrugged, with his free shoulder. “Turn of phrase.”

“ _Taliesin_?” Gaius questioned, his eyebrows pulled together.

“Merlin, Taliesin, Anhora and I are the only immortal sorcerers left… There would have been more if not for…” Arthur clamped his month shut, not wanting to open another can of worms.

“ _It’s incredibly tragic… What we lost in our time…_ ”

“I think we’re all grateful for what you did to counteract my father back then.” A faint smile tugged at Arthur’s lips.

“ _I should have done more_.” Gaius frowned.

“You did enough,” Merlin reassured, raising his head, sighing. “And things are good now, that’s what matters.”

“ _Indeed._ ” Gaius glanced off to the side. “ _I don’t have much longer_.” He looked back to them. “ _It fills me with joy that you’re both happy. Both of you deserve it.”_

Merlin’s mouth quirked upwards. “That means a lot Gaius, thank you.”

Arthur gave a curt nod. “It’s been wonderful to talk to you again, Gaius.”

“ _As it was wonderful to talk to you both_.”

He faded away from their sight and Freya appeared once more. She radiated joy, beaming like no tomorrow. A frown tried to take over, though, she kept smiling nonetheless.

“ _I’m sorry you couldn’t have more time with him._ ”

“We loved the time you gave us, Freya. Thank you so much,” Merlin said smiling along with Freya and Arthur.

“ _I’m glad!”_ Something on the outside distracted her for a moment, when her attention turned back to Merlin and Arthur, she was frowning. “ _I have to do an errand. Happy New Year! Come back soon_.”

“We will, Freya,” Arthur assured.

* * *

 

“What is it now, Dads?” Menodora asked, sitting in a clearing of the woodland. She was joined by Zoticus, Kallikrates and Elpis. For that to occur, the clearing happened to be a little bigger than a football pitch.

Merlin – who was sitting in a tree next to Arthur, so that they were eye level with their children – gleamed. “You know how long. Our children wouldn’t forget, would they, Arthur?”

Arthur glanced to him, then to Menodora. “I’d hope not.”

Kallikrates groaned. “One hundred years, one hundred damn years!” he exclaimed, puffing out smoke.

“Mind your language, Kall!” Arthur remarked, resulting in Kallikrates puffing out even more smoke.

“Call me Kall one more time, Dad, I swear!”

“Hey! Kallikrates, if you threaten your Dad again, I’ll banish you for a week!” Merlin bellowed, not willing to take any shit from their teenaged children.

“Fine by me,” he retorted.

Zoticus wacked his tail on Kallikrates’s back. “Leave our Dads alone!”

Elpis turned to glare at Kallikrates. “Yeah, _Kall_. Quit it! It’s their anniversary today and they asked to see us, shut up.”

“There’s my girl!” Arthur said as his eyes lit up.

Elpis smugly smiled. “I’m his favourite.”

“You are not!” Menodora said.

“I am!”

“Not!”

Zoticus roared. “SHUT UP! More important things are at hand here! Like. How. Our. Dads. Have. Been. Married. For. A. Hundred. Years.” He puffed out smoke, mirroring Kallikrates silly behaviour.

“All of you need to calm down,” Merlin said, glancing to Arthur, pleading for support.

“Do you want me to call Orva here?” Arthur asked, smugly.

“No!” they all screamed in reply.

“Then calm yourselves.”

Eventually, their moody children stopped arguing and ended up having a nice chat with their fathers. They spoke of how they were beginning to sense the future and destiny, and both Merlin and Arthur felt enormous amounts of pride for their children, who were truly growing up. They travelled the world, flying high in the sky. But they always came back to check on their fathers from time to time.

“Can we go now?” Kallikrates wondered after a couple of hours. “I want to go see the eclipse.”

Merlin sighed. “Alright, you can go. But stay safe! And don’t look directly at it, okay?”

“ _Ugh_ , Dad, I know. I’m almost 106 years old.”

Menodora shook her head at him. “You’re the moodiest of us all.”

“I’m the youngest of you all.”

“By a minute!” Zoticus protested.

“Whatever. Bye Dads.” Kallikrates hopped up and flew off, leaving behind the other three.

“If he’s going, I’m going too,” Elpis said.

“Yeah, same,” Menodora agreed.

Zoticus smirked. “At least this way, with us leaving early, you can have plenty of–”

“Don’t– Don’t finish that sentence,” Arthur interjected, shaking his head at Zoticus, who was normally better behaved.

“We’re not entirely children anymore, Dad, we _know_.”

Merlin stifled a laugh. “Get out of here you three.”

“Bye Dads,” they murmured as they left the clearing, making empty and bare.

Merlin and Arthur climbed down the tree, expecting to go off home, for some private time… However! A hippogriff and two griffins landed by them, beaks wide with joy. Orva, Wyne and Galan. They greeted Arthur by nuzzling him and said hello to Merlin by softly squawking to him.

“They said you look…” Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Really?” The animals nodded. “Fab. They said you look fab.”

Merlin chuckled. “Didn’t know fab was in their vocabulary.”

Orva stomped her feet, screeching with joy. Wyne and Galan had the same level of excitement squawking happily.

“They wished us a Happy Anniversary.”

Merlin nodded to them smiling, and Arthur thanked them. For Merlin, all they could go off was his body language, while Arthur was their translator. It worked well overall. They stayed with them for some time, enjoying the warm weather. But as the afternoon edged in, Wyne and Galan bid their goodbyes and left.

Orva meanwhile, lay down by Arthur and snuggled into his chest.

“She really loves you,” Merlin observed as he too steeled some of Arthur’s chest to snuggle into.

“I’m being crushed here…” Arthur choked out, heaving for a good breath of air.

Both Orva and Merlin jumped up, fretting over Arthur. He was too busy coughing and gasping for air to bother about their worry. Though, once he had his breath back, he flopped on his back once more and laughed.

“I swear you two are trying to kill me.”

Orva shook her head with haste while Merlin smirked.

“Well, you never know!”

Arthur pulled Merlin down to the ground. “I’d like to see you try.”

He kissed him, sweetly, at first. Orva rolled her eyes and flew off, not that the two noticed. It was their anniversary after all, and a simple kiss had to turn into so much more. Merlin was straddling Arthur’s hips and the kiss had divulged into a passionate affair, complete with everything necessary for a day like this. Though, the soft mud of the woodland ground soon reminded them of where they were.

“Home. We have to go home,” Arthur murmured as Merlin took to kissing his neck.

“Yeah.”

And as if by magic, the two were gone. Teleportation was something they had begged Taliesin and Anhora to teach them a few decades prior, obviously walking everywhere or flying had gotten a bit tedious when they wanted a quick escape.

In their home, they celebrated in many ways. From passion to softness, to sipping at wine and mulling over a good book. They even spared some time to join their Druid family downstairs, at the bar. Cards were exchanged, to which Merlin gave Arthur a look of, ‘guess that’s more for the pile’.

While it had been a hundred years of marriage, a hundred and six of being back together, things felt new. As the world kept changing, it was all new. Still, where they were was still too rural for anyone to really care. No one but Druids and sorcerers returned to the pub. Only they knew the truth about the immortal destined two. The soulmates who defied all logic and physics.

And as Merlin and Arthur observed the world further romanticise their time, making it more into a myth than a legend, they were glad they had been forgotten. No one would suspect two young men with their names, after all, in the stories, Merlin was Arthur’s old mentor and the legends spoke no truth of their history.

Arthur got to watch as animals thrived all across the country, due to him taming each and every magical creature there was. No more mysterious killings that looked like some mythical beast had torn someone’s throat out. Rather, the creatures knew how to hide and avoid being exposed.

Meanwhile, Merlin kept an attentive eye on his dragons. Using scrying spells to check up on them, secretively. Their children visited less and less as the years went on. After all, Merlin and Arthur had to let them grow and develop on their own. They were dragons at the end of the day.

And with that, nature was good, the world was in balance, magic and magical creatures were flourishing behind closed doors, or at least, out of the sight of most people. They were all safe and protected, Merlin and Arthur made sure of that.

The people, sorcerers, looked up to them. Powerful, tied to the world and time, bounded to each other. It was enough to make anyone’s heart swell and for wonder to fill them.

Because who wouldn’t admire Emrys and Heulwen?

Immortal and Sunshine.

Everlasting and Light.

Together, they were destined to be bright forever.

Destined to never leave, to always live, to be by the other’s side.

To be in love.

To be soulmates.

To be there for the world, for themselves and each other.

Magical in every sense.

Thank goodness for the dragon who made him stay, who gave him hope to take heart.

Eternally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [Here's a link to my meta which is what spurred me to make this fic!](http://kateis-cakeis.tumblr.com/post/169562809499/eternally-take-heart)


End file.
